Goddess under arrest of love
by isuckatnicknames
Summary: This is very AU. I am sorry. Storybrooke might exists somewhere but if it does, no one here has a clue. Magic doesn't exist. At least that's what everyone thinks. There is just one and only entity that has it. It's based in today's world. Let's try...
1. Chapter 1

**Regina**

* * *

She had her eyes on the blonde. For so long. Was it an accident she walked to this beach bar with her friend? No. Did she know the blonde will be here? Yes. How long did this take now? She couldn't even remember. Well, that's a lie. She could if she really wanted.

,,Are you even listening to me, dearie?"

,,Yes. I am sorry. What were you saying?" I turned back to my friend. This was happening more and more. Every time I was near the blonde. I just couldn't take my eyes of her.

Rumple grinned amused. ,,I was asking if you finally will do something about this," he pointed at the blonde.

,,What do you mean?" I chewed my salad trying to play it cool. Rumble knew about my abilities. Up to some point anyway. So he surely was very aware of the fact the blonde can't see me. Unless I'll let her. And tonight I decided I'll let her. Just for a moment. I removed my metaphorical invisibility cloak and tried my best not to look at her too much.

,,Do you have me for a fool? I am your friend, Regina. And I know you."

,,Please. You don't know more than what I let you to know."

,,I see why you think that," he winked.

We ordered our drinks and chatted a bit. The blonde, Emma, was also in company of her friends. She often hang out with these two girls. One tall slim brunette and one pixie haired brunette. I envied them a lot. I could see why they often walk into this bar. It was all open with beautiful view, bit of sand on the wooden floor and right now with a late summer breeze.

Suddenly I saw a dog running on the beach. Towards me. If you knew me, it wouldn't surprise you. I got up from my seat and took few steps to meet him in front of the bar on the beach.

,,Hello, handsome!" I said to the dog. He looked excited to see me and gave me his paw. First I thought he just wanted to do a high five but then he told me his paw hurts. When I observed it closely I saw a small thorn being stuck between his digital pads.

,,There you go," I petted him when I took it out. He leaned to me to give me a proper doggy hug as a thank you.

His owner came minutes after the dog run to me and said shrugging: ,,what the hell. He's never friendly with people!"

,,Well, I'm not people," I smiled. ,,And take him to a vet. It looks like he has something with his liver. It didn't show as of yet but I sense something. Better check it out before it's late," I petted the dog and got up back to my table.

The owner was watching flabbergasted. Rumple was amused.

,,Nice show, dearie."

,,It wasn't a show. You do know that animals seek me when they're aching."

,,Yes, I am aware of that. I'm also aware of the fact you don't let anyone see it. Yet here we are. Emma was watching very closely."

,,Was she?" I was shocked. This was the first time in months since I let her see me. And she actually noticed? Well, I guess it was because of the dog. I know I can bring attention when I want to. Even when I don't. Something about my composure and presence, I'd say. But I didn't let Emma see me for a reason.

,,Indeed she was. Good job."

He was getting on my nerves. It was not some kind of show! Maybe I should have stuck to my invisibility for her. It is true I don't usually let anyone see my abilities. I can be very invisible if I want to. I can make people unaware of all of this. But this was nothing. It's not like I calmed a storm or started tornado… And Emma was distracting me. Wait.

,,How do you know her name?!"

,,You see Regina, I told you I know more than you think," he winked and sipped his beer.

,,This conversation is not over. HOW do you know her name? WHY do you know her name?" I was furious. I didn't have many friends. I would consider Rumple as one but he can't be trusted like that. I didn't like this.

,,Oh come on, dearie. You follow this girl for months. You got huge house right behind this cliff. Which is not that far from her. And yet you never considered talking to her. Now YOU tell my WHY is that."

,,You're wrong in everything," I said and left the bar. I'm not in mood for his sneering and smug face.

* * *

,,Do you wanna go for a walk, Henry?" I asked my white tiger.

 _Yes._

I love night walks on the beach. Well, anytime suits me but nights are my favorites. I need to clear my mind. There's always way too much going on, especially when I let it wander.

We often talk deep with Henry when we're walking. Just like now. It helps to sort my thoughts. Other nights we walk in silence but that's pretty rare. Usually we don't talk during our daytime walks because the beach is busy. It's much calmer during the night. I could answer him back in thoughts. It's not like he could read them but I can insert my answer to his head. I just don't like this kind of interaction that much and imagine walking and suddenly bursting in laughter. Henry has great sense of humor so it happens a lot. It would be weird, right? People talk with their pets all the time and it's normal so why wouldn't I talk to my pet. It looks more normal than suddenly laughing. Weird world.

This is indeed a lovely night. I can see a lot stars despite the moonlight. Wondering how would it be if I were here with Emma. I could teach her everything about the universe. Every star, every constellation… would she be interested in hearing that? Or is she more into technology? From what I've seen I can't decide. I don't follow her on every step and know the first and last thing about her. Nothing like that. I just always end up where she is. And I did observe a lot. But surely nothing creepy. And believe me, I could do creepy if I wanted.

 _What is on your mind?_

,,I just… Emma. I wish things were easier."

 _Things were never easy for you. And won't be easy for you. You can't live your life in solitude though. Look into her mind. You might find out that she likes you._

,,Likes me? She doesn't know me! I don't let myself be seen to her. As far as I'm concerned, she only saw me today."

 _That's progress._

,,Ugh. I don't know. And I don't live in solitude. I have you."

 _I am a tiger, Regina. You're literally talking to a tiger._

,,We both know you're more than that."

 _Perhaps. But no one besides you knows that._

,,I don't care what people think. Such idiotic creatures."

 _Emma is one of them. Yet you seem to like her._

,,She has a pure heart. And she's beautiful."

 _You should try, you know._

,,No. I should not. I don't …." I didn't finish my sentence as Emma bumped into me.

,,Oh my! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I go! Got totally caught up in the moment, you know. My favorite song started to play." Emma apologized while taking out her airpods.

Emma was in my arms breathing fast. I had to catch her otherwise we would both fall. When I released her from my embrace I had to calm my racing heart a bit.

,,No worries, dear!" I smiled. ,,I wasn't paying attention either. I was having discussion with my tiger and I wasn't looking. Are you alright?"

,,Uhm yea, sure. I am. Discussion with your tiger, huh?" Emma sounded amused.

,,I … uhm, yes," I shrugged. What else to say… I can hear his thoughts and that's how we communicate? Right…

,,Okay. I mean. Yea. I have this yellow car and we also have very deep conversations!" she laughed. I couldn't say if she's making fun of me or if she's just trying to be funny.

,,Then you know how it is," I winked. It was sweet of her to try to relate. She obviously didn't believe me and that was fine but she didn't judge. And that was sweet.

,,Right. Okay, lady, I'm on my way. Have to continue jogging."

,,Yes, of course," I smiled and immediately felt sad.

 _Don't let her walk away like that! Talk to her!_

,,Shut up," I said to Henry.

,,I didn't say anything," Emma was confused staring at me.

,,Oh, not you! I was talking to Henry here. He's such a smartass, you know," I rolled my eyes.

,,Right. Wish I could consult my yellow bug right now," she laughed again. Oh my. Such warm genuine laugh.

 _Idiot._

This time I just glared at him dangerously for a second knowing better than to talk to him again.

,,Well anyway, enjoy your run."

,,Thank you!"

I watched her go again and my heart ached. She was so pure. So beautiful. So kind and warm. She was like sunshine in this dark night.

 _You shouldn't have let her go like that._

,,And what exactly should have I done, huh?! Kidnap her? Make her love me?! Just… don't talk to me now!"

I sensed some energy switch. Someone was approaching from behind and when I turned to face the intruder I was pleased to learn it's Emma.

,,Uhm. I was just thinking… weren't you at the beach bar today?"

,,Yes, I was," I blinked. I didn't think she would remember.

,,That's where I saw you! I couldn't place your face and it was bothering me. I knew I definitely saw you somewhere and couldn't figure out where it was."

,,Oh. Now you know then. I was there."

 _How smooth._

,,Yea. Ehm. You helped that dog…"

,,I did," I was getting nervous. This is not a conversation I want to have with someone. I would eventually tell her but so far she's a stranger and I am a complete stranger to her so I don't think something like "well he sought me because he was aching. And btw: I could have healed him right there and then" would be appropriate as a conversation start.

 _Can you please try to TALK instead of answering with barely a sentence?!_

,,Just..!" I said towards the tiger and then turned my face back to Emma. ,,Sorry," I apologized. ,,I was there and I helped the dog. Do you have a dog?" I tried to start a conversation. And to escape the subject.

,,No, I don't. I do get along with one at my work though."

,,Nice. Where do you work?"

,,In police department. I'm not K9 though. Which you probably figured since I said I don't have one," she smiled.

,,Police? Is that why you're running on the beach during the night?"

,,I mean… I like it. And it's good to be in shape for what I do."

,,I see. You're surely in great shape," I smiled back.

,,Uhm. Thank you. I should really go now."

,,Of course," I nodded.

,,Well, was nice to meet you. Bye."

,,Nice to meet you too. Bye."

And I watched her go again.

* * *

 _You should have looked into her mind at least._

 _,,_ And why would I do that?! She doesn't know me. It's pointless," I barked at him. This was his first sentence once we got home. Bloody amazing.

 _You could make her want you._

,,Don't ever say that again. I would never do that. She deserves better. I won't change her thoughts. I won't play with her heart. Who do you think I am."

 _Oh sweetie, we know each other very well and very long. I know what you can do._

,,I am not that person anymore. New life, new opportunities to make things right."

 _So what is the plan here?_

,,I don't have a plan."

 _Said Regina Mills never._

,,Ugh. I'm starting to get headache from you."

 _I want the best for you. She is clearly the best for you._

,,Yes. But I am not the best for her."

 _You are the best for everybody. And don't act like you can feel pain. Not unless you allow it. So please, don't talk to me like I wouldn't know you._

,,I'm not. And we're done talking for today. I will not interfere with Emma's life. I would destroy her happiness and everything she knows about this world."

* * *

Next few days I made sure I won't see Emma anywhere. I wanted to. So much. But at the same time I knew I shouldn't. It wasn't wise. I didn't want to hurt her. I had to keep my distance. I was pacing in my house and Henry was looking at me unamused.

When the sun went down I set on the couch and started to look into my old book full of symbols you wouldn't understand. I wrote the book. It helps me to remember different spells as I established so many of them throughout the years.

 _Don't you wanna go out for a walk?_

,,Already? Usually we go a bit later." I asked him suspiciously.

 _Yes. I wanna go now. Is that okay with you?_

,,I suppose."

 _Let's go then._

I looked at him. He's usually not the one to initiate this. I looked into his mind but saw nothing that would concern me.

,,Should I take a bike? Do you want to run?"

 _Oh hell no. Walk is fine. I was running in the afternoon, if u remember._

,,Okay. Where do you want to go?"

 _The beach._

,,We live on the beach. You can just go outside."

 _Not the same as walk, is it. Come on, let's go._

I searched through his thoughts again but saw nothing.

,,Okay. Let's go."

* * *

It was such a lovely night. It was warm enough to be in a blouse with only the necessary buttons tied up and the wind was touching my skin gently. Even though I enjoy high heels most of the time I didn't take them now. Settled for barefoot. We live on the beach after all. No need to wear shoes on these walks. I enjoy walking through the water. I had to take my shorter skirt for that though. Don't want to have salt on any of my clothes.

Just as we continued in silence I saw one certain blonde jogging towards us.

,,You gotta be kidding me, right," I snapped at Henry.

 _What?_

,,Emma!"

He looked ahead and I could see him fucking smiling. Bloody tiger! I'm telling you, he was smiling! And he had such a smug face.

 _What a coincidence, isn't it? It's like the universe is telling you to be together._

,,I very much know what the universe is telling me and I can reassure you this is not it!" I yelled at him so I didn't notice Emma got close enough to hear our argument again. She listens to music though, right?

,,Hi," she stopped and smiled.

,,Hello again," I greeted her happily.

She indeed took out her airpods and looked at me intensely.

,,Aren't these made for tapping? You tap one and it pauses?" I asked pointing to the airpods.

,,These? Oh yes. But I have different settings – left for previous song and right for next song. Plus, I find it kinda rude when someone talks to me with their headphones in their ears," she smiled.

,,True. I do too actually. So thank you for that."

,,No problem," she answered. She was so polite.

 _Ask for her name! Ask for her name! Ask for her name!_

,,Don't tell me what to do! And when trying to do so, don't bloody scream at me!" I shouted back at Henry.

Emma was looking incredibly confused. But somehow also amused.

,,Uhm. Sorry. He's just…" I paused.

,,He's a tiger…" Emma added.

I have to control this better. I'm so used to talk to him that I don't even realize. Plus, I can hear him just like anyone else. It's literally like he talks to me. So I answer back. I'm also very used to the fact it's mostly just us. During the day walk we don't talk and during the night walk there's way less people. And I don't care about their opinion anyway. Peasants.

,,Well… yes. We have a special bond. And he goes swimming right now," I looked at him dangerously. He looked back at me questioningly. ,,Don't give me that look and go," I commanded and left no space for him to argue. He scoffed (yes, he can do that) and run into the ocean.

,,Wow," Emma grinned.

I had nothing to say. I imagine how this looks like. At least now I really didn't want to read Emma's thoughts about me.

,,You're lucky he's listening to you like this. Remember my yellow bug? If I told him to go dive into water, I bet he would just stand right where I left him!" she rolled her eyes and then laughed.

Oh god, she's so gorgeous.

,,It's all about discipline, dear. You have to train the bug."

,,Hmmm, I mean, we have very special relationship together but I'm not entirely sure he would do something on his own," she mimicked thinking hard. ,,But I guess I should be happy about that! I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be pleased if I went to my car in the morning and found out he just took off and went swimming. Yep, I wouldn't like that."

I laughed along with her. She was beautiful and funny. What a combination.

,,So your car is a he, yes? As a living creature?"

,,Of course, Lady! Thankfully HE didn't hear you now. HE has feelings, you know."

,,I'm Regina by the way," I smiled and extended my hand.

,,Regina. I like that. Much better than lady," she smiled. ,,I'm Emma Swan. Hi," she introduced herself as well and shook my hand. The amount of electricity that run through me from this simple touch was overwhelming. She seemed to have some reaction within her as well. I swear I didn't do anything though. Then she pointed to Henry in the ocean and reassured herself: ,,and that is Henry, right?"

,,Yes. That's Henry and my full name is Regina Mills," I smiled back losing myself in those green eyes. Which is funny because it was dark now and only the moon shined. Yet I could see her eyes clearly. And boy, did she look good in the moonlight.

,,Henry is quite old fashioned name…"

,,Well yes, I suppose," I interrupted her.

,,No no, I didn't mean it as offense! I like the name. Actually, I was always thinking to name my son like that. If I'll ever have one, that is."

So there is probably someone who she wants to have a kid with. Great. Surely some guy with smug face, dark hair and eyeliner.

,,Oh. I guess that is nice."

,,You guess?" she laughed.

,,No, I meant… I'm sure." _Gosh Regina, get your shit together. Compose yourself._ I told myself and lifted my head a bit. No one has ever made me this nervous. I didn't like it. There was something about Emma that I just couldn't place. She was special. That much was clear.

Henry came out of the water and sat next to me. He called for attention and wanted to be petted.

,,Can I touch him? I mean… won't he bite my head off?" she laughed but I'm pretty sure she was also a bit serious.

I raised my eyebrows and I said teasingly: ,,Let's see…."

,,Uhm. Okay. Then maybe not," she laughed again.

,,I'm kidding. I wouldn't let him hurt you."

,,No offence but he's a tiger. Pretty big one. And you're a lady. Average size. So my bets in this fight go on the tiger…."

,,Don't underestimate me!"

,,I would never. It's just… he's a tiger, Regina. You know? Teeth and claws and a looot of weight and strength…. As much as I don't doubt your strength, he's a TIGER!"

 _Is she calling me fat?_

,,She's not calling you fat. She means you weigh more than me. Right?" I explained to Henry and turned back to her.

,,That's right! You're not fat at all!" she apologized and petted his head.

,,Well I guess that answers the question whether you survive or not if you touch him," I winked.

,,Oh! Yea. I guess," she smiled shyly. ,,So do you live somewhere near?" she asked while petting Henry.

,,As a matter of fact, I do."

,,Oh. Did you recently move in?"

,,You could say that. Why?"

,,It's just that I'm running here on this beach every night, at least I'm trying, and I've never seen you before. I think I would notice beautiful woman with tiger next to her," she said with spark in her eyes and I blushed. And I'm pretty sure Emma noticed.

I smiled widely. ,,Yes, Henry is a catch for the eye."

,,Right. Henry. Sure," she winked and smiled back. ,,Anyway, I should really get going now. I spent my time chatting instead of running… Can't be good for my shape."

,,Your shape is more than fine," I tried to compliment her back while checking her out from head to toe.

She grinned again. ,,Thank you. Well, anyway…"

,,Right. I guess someone is waiting for you at home and I'm stealing their time," I said and it stung. Just the idea of some guy waiting for her was driving me crazy. As I didn't investigate into her life like this I didn't know whether there is someone or not. And I think I somehow didn't want to know. I liked to think she's just mine. My Emma.

Emma inserted her airpods to her ears smiling. When she started running again she turned around to face me and grinned: ,,No one is waiting," she winked and she was gone.

 _I like her!_

,,Me too, Henry. Me too," I sighed. ,,Tell me one thing though. How did you know she will be here and most importantly, HOW did you HIDE it from me?"

 _I didn't know. But I was hoping. And if I didn't learn how to hide my thoughts from you, I would be in deep trouble by now! Not because of Emma, that's too fresh but because of other things._

,,What did you do?!"

 _Depends. But it's usually far in the past. But now: you're welcome._

,,For what exactly?!" I was furious. I wanted to keep my distance from Emma. He knew that very well. And how dare he hide thoughts. I mean… of course I respect his privacy and we only communicate through thoughts but when I wanna look into something in his head, I should be able to see it! Like today when I was looking for something suspicious.

 _We did meet her, didn't we? Thanks to me._

,,I didn't want to meet her! You know I didn't want to."

 _That's not true. You did and do want to. You just think you shouldn't. And I disagree._

,,You're so stubborn."

 _From the two of us I'm surely the one more reasonable than you._

,,Go swim."

 _Nice try._

* * *

I was pacing in the house again when we came back. ,,This is unacceptable," I scoffed.

 _What is?_

,,What you just put me through!" I shook my head. Henry just didn't seem to understand. I can't have human near me. I can't have Emma near me. I would break her heart and she would break mine. I can't risk that. Love is weakness. And I don't have time for love. I mostly don't have time for the aftermath of that. I don't have time for the breakup. And I CAN'T love. I can't. My mother taught me better than this.

 _Do you mean meeting Emma? I think it was nice. I like her._

,,Yes, it was nice, Henry. And that's the problem."

 _Regina, I already told you it's not healthy to live in solitude._

,,But it is my only option! Don't you understand? Do you have any idea what this could cause me?" I rubbed my temples and sat down. ,,You know my powers. You know what I can do. Henry, I can't risk hurting her. Or anyone else. Not anymore."

 _You won't hurt her. You never hurt me either. You don't hurt the ones you love._

,,It's not that much about what I want or who I want to hurt, Henry. I have enormous power in me and it's addictive. The more I use it the more I need it. And with Emma it's not even about that. Imagine telling a human that their lovely world works in a completely different way than they thought. Than what they believed. Yes, it's just me here. But what if I tell her who created it? What if I tell her all the things I know? She will have me for a nutcase. And I wouldn't blame her," I sighed heavily.

 _If you tell her you have powers then you'll show her. She won't have you for a nutcase._

,,Yes, if I'll do that it will be even worse – SHE will think she got insane herself."

 _Nah. Emma is different. Emma will handle it. Emma can handle it._

,,I don't think so. Emma is pure, she's sweet and she has great life ahead of her. You shouldn't have done that."

 _Did you see the way she looked at you? Did you hear she said you're beautiful? Why do you think she said no one is waiting for her? What if that great life you're talking about is with you? Is suppose to be with you?_

,,But it's not, Henry! It's not! It can't be! I'm destruction!"

 _Oh, are you now? Let's ask the dog. Or tons of other animals you healed._

,,I didn't heal him. He just had a thorn in his paw."

 _Yes. Yet you prevented him from enormous pain by telling the owner to go to the vet. You created beautiful things here. You helped forests, you helped animals, you helped the planet. Please tell me more again about the destruction._

,,You're giving me headache again," I signed and went to get some water.

 _We both know that's impossible. But you do need to calm down a bit or you'll bring a hurricane._

I looked outside and saw the storm forming there. That happens sometimes. I sat down, drank the water, rubbed my temples again and tried to breathe. The problem was that now I couldn't stay away from her. I know I should but I can't. I want to see that smile again. And I want it dedicated to me.

 _Now that's better. Why are you so afraid? She seems sweet._

,,She is sweet. And I wish she wouldn't be. Because I'll corrupt her."

 _Can you please try not to think about your mother?_

,,What? I don't think about my mother! She has nothing to do with this." Where is he going with this? Why would I think about my mother when I think about Emma? Ugh. I'm grateful I can't have headache because I surely would have one by now.

 _I think this has everything to do with her. You think the worst of yourself because she told you so. But I've seen you change, Regina. I know you're nothing like she made you believe you are. And you're afraid to let anyone in because she taught you it's weakness. Your mother was a cruel bitch that didn't love you and because of that you don't know how to receive feelings now. End of story._

,,Do not talk about my mother like that!" I snapped. He has no right. She was a noble woman and she knew very well what she wanted. And how to get it.

 _Fine. Now please focus on the rest of what I said._

,,Love is weakness. Everyone knows that."

 _That's what she said._

,,You're not funny." I rolled my eyes. Even though it was kinda funny. I do like "that's what she said" jokes. When they're used wisely, that is.

 _Sure._ He winked.

,,Fine. Let's say, this is because of my mother. It still means I can't do this."

 _No. It means you have to prove her wrong. Come on. If not Emma then who? You like her, she likes you. Boom, babies! I'm gonna be uncle Henry!_

,,I don't think it works that way, Henry," I said laughing. He had a point though. I didn't see anyone I would like for years. But I can't tear her world apart, can I.

* * *

It was 8:15am when I made my decision after sleepless night. I can't stay away now. I want to see her, I want to get to know her. We can be friends. That will work too.

 _Friends?_ Henry laughed in his head. _For real?_ He laughed some more.

,,Yes, friends! It's better than nothing and surely safer."

 _I don't think Emma wants to be friends._

,,Oh please. You know nothing about humans."

 _You don't want to be friends!_

,,Yes, I do! And shut up! I need to call someone," I shushed him with my hand.

 _Emma?_

,,I don't have her number, idiot," I said and made my phone appear in my hand. I was in the living room now and the phone was in the bedroom. Too far. This must be done quickly or I'll change my mind.

I dialed and waited. Rumple picked it up after the second ring.

 _,,Hello, Dearie. What can I do for you?"_

,,Hi. I was curious if you want to grab a bite for lunch today?"

 _,,Lunch? Well yes, why not. Where do you want to go?"_

,,Do you know that burger place on the corner of the main street?"

 _,,Yes. I am aware of that restaurant."_

,,Great! So can we go there?"

 _,,Of course. Will Emma be there?"_

,,What?!" How the hell does he know?

 _,,Oh dearie, can we skip this part please? She will be there and you need me because you wouldn't touch something as unhealthy as burger. You want to see her and it would be very weird if you sat there on your own chewing salad when it's a well known BURGER place. So yes, I will go with you and I'll have burger. Just don't pretend there is any other reason you want to go otherwise you're going alone."_

What a snake …

,,Fine. Be there at 12:00. Emma starts her lunch break at that time."

,, _Can't wait!"_

We hang up and I tried my best to be okay with this. He really knows too much.

* * *

When we met in front of the restaurant I was greeted with a grin on his face.

,,What?!" I spat annoyed. This is really not what I needed.

,,Oh nothing. I'm just happy you finally decided to do something. That is if Emma will be able to see you, of course."

,,Yes, she will. She already saw me few times," I unwillingly admitted while we entered the restaurant. No point in hiding now.

,,Excellent!"

I rolled my eyes. ,,Is this really necessary?"

,,Yes, dearie. I am happy for you."

,,Are you? I`m having hard time believing that."

,,Oh, I am. Now you see, I'm a sucker for true love," he winked at me and I stopped taking my coat off.

,,Excuse me?"

,,Come on, Regina! Just relax. Let's have the order done before Emma comes in," he said calmly and held a chair for me to sit down. I didn't want to argue with him but I gave him one of my cold glares.

The waiter was quick to get our orders and I was left alone with Rumple. He was my friend but there was always something odd about him. I don't think he would really sacrifice his life for me and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't do it either. Yet we became good friends. He knew a lot. I always considered him as someone trustworthy and he probably had his own recourses. He can't be trusted in a lot of things but you can tell him anything and be sure he won't say it anywhere else. The only problem was that sometimes he could use it against you. Other than that, your secrets were safe.

The door opened just when the waiter came with our food and Emma marched in. She was busy chatting with that 50 shades of grey kind of guy so she didn't see us. Thankfully I knew he's her colleague. I still didn't appreciate the way he was looking at her though. They picked a table on the other side of the room as they always did and ordered their lunch. I tried to focus on my Greek Salad but I was failing.

He was touching her, he was leaning close to her. Too much for my liking.

,,This must be hard for you," Rumple said before he took a bite of his huge cheddar burger.

,,Aren't there rules against this?! I don't think you can date your colleague, right?" I was fuming.

,,I'm pretty sure they don't date, dearie. But I'd say he wouldn't mind," he looked at the scene again to confirm his theory. ,,Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" he warmed me.

And the truth is, I really wanted. Little heart attack or maybe just the inability to speak for a second. Pain all inside his body. Let his brain explode….

,,Regina!" Rumple said sharply. Not too loud but loud enough for me to snap back to reality.

,,Right. I'm good. All is fine here," I reassured him.

,,Your eyes started to have different color," he stated.

,,That's impossible, that only happens when I'm doing something."

,,Perhaps you were starting before you even noticed."

,,Fuck. Okay, this is bad. This is why I wanted to keep distance. This is why I'll turn Henry into a frog when I'm home!" I sighed.

,,It will be okay once the first sensation passes. You can control yourself. You are the most self-controlled person I know."

,,You don't know me that long, Rumple… I've done things…"

,,What's done is done. You haven't done anything since I know you and that counts. And this burger is delicious!" he changed the subject and I was happy for it. If he only knew how easy it is to kill. To make someone disappear. But I wouldn't do that to Emma. Speaking of which…

,,Regina!" Emma greeted me suddenly. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see her approaching. She was smiling ear to ear looking at me. Take that, Christian!

,,Emma! Wow, hi! So good to see you. What are you doing here?" I returned the smile and tried to calm the butterflies in my stomach.

,,You're new here so I shouldn't be surprised but this place should basically be named Emma! I'm here all the time! They have the best burgers ever!" she laughed and sat down for a moment. Without asking. Of course I wouldn't say no but there's just this super forward thing about her.

,,So I heard, dear. That's why we came today."

,,And that's why you're eating salad, yes? What kind of person goes to THE BEST burger place and orders a salad?" she grinned.

,,I don't eat mist meat in a bread roll, Emma. I guess it could be good but it's still a junk food and it's very messy."

,,Watch out, we have a fancy lady over here!" she laughed again. ,,So the reason you don't eat burgers is because they are messy, right?"

,,Yes. And fat and very unhealthy."

,,Well thank you for ruining my lunch," she laughed again.

,,I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Enjoy your meal," I smiled.

,,Pfff, do you think you can destroy my passion for burgers just like that? You're gonna have to try harder, Regina! And you also have to try one of the burgers!"

,,No way. We came here with my friend Robert," I said looking at Rumple: ,, who loves a good burger. And so here we are. I'm not putting that stuff in my mouth, Miss Swan," I explained calmly and put small piece of cucumber in my mouth to prove my point.

,,I'll make you," she said teasingly looking at me very intensely. I nearly choked on the cucumber. Then she broke the gaze and shook Rumple's hand introducing herself.

,,Please dearie, call me Rumple. All my friends call me like that," he said while smiling at her.

,,Emma, your burger is ready! Do you want to eat it at your table or should I bring it to you?" the waitress asked holding two plates with burgers on them. Now I noticed the waitress was one of the two friends Emma hanged out a lot with.

,,I'll eat it with Graham, Rubes! Thanks!" Emma shouted back at her and then turned back to me. ,,I gotta go. Don't wanna leave my colleague there alone. Unless you guys wanna join?" she looked hopefully.

,,Oh we don't wanna interrupt the date, dearie," Rumple said politely. I wanted to kill him but at the same time I was incredibly grateful.

,,What?!" Emma laughed so hard. ,,You mean I'm on a date with Graham? For real? Oh my god, is that what it looks like?" she shook her head while still laughing. "I know him for years. We're really good friends and colleagues. Besides, he knows I'm gay," she winked and stood up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Regina**

* * *

 _So she told you she's gay?_

,,Yes."

 _That's nothing new. I mean… look at her._

,,I know. I've assumed she is but it still doesn't mean she really is. My gaydar is not very good," I sighed again. It was late in the evening when I was going through the day with Henry. I was looking at the beach through my window. The whole wall is basically made from glass. I like such view. That's why I had it built that way. ,,I think I'll just walk away. I mean… it's for the best. I don't deserve a happy ending and I'm not dragging Emma down with me. I should go while I still can."

 _How about you let her decide that? Maybe she wants to be dragged down. And I think you crossed the line of "while I still can" already. You can't now. Emma will be sad if she won't see you._

,,Listen to yourself, please," I rubbed my temples. ,,You know what? I'll cook something. It relaxes me. And it takes my mind off things. How about lasagna?" I asked Henry.

 _See. This is why you desperately need to find someone. I'm not eating lasagna. And I won't sit with you eating it, pretending I'm human!_

,,Suit yourself. I'll make it anyway," I got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. Henry was following me clearly determinate to change my mind about things.

 _Invite Emma for dinner. That would be nice, don't you think?_

"First of all - I don't have her number. Second of all - I just told you I won't drag her down with me. Third of all – no," I tried to reason with him while taking ingredients out.

 _You know I don't think she runs around telling people she's gay. She doesn't seem that type._

,,What do I need, what do I need… hmmm, eggs, flour, meat, tomatoes, cheese…"

 _Are you even listening to me?! Henry interrupted._

,,Not really. I told you I want to clear my mind. That's why I'm cooking," I said to the package of tomatoes I just took out of the fridge.

 _Suit yourself. It's destiny. You'll see._

I just scoffed. ,,YOU will see what my destiny is and YOU will be surprised."

* * *

 _Soooo…. Now with a full stomach… are you in a better mood?_

,,I was in good enough mood," I answered while reading a book.

 _Right. Can we talk about it now then?_

,,About what?" I sighed and put the book down. Knowing Henry, this will take a while.

 _About the fact you don't wanna be happy._

,,Of course I want to be happy! Stop saying things like that. I just know the price of happiness and I'm not willing to pay it. "

 _Then why do you want to push Emma away again? There's no price here. Don't chicken out because you're scared. That would be foolish and I don't take you for a fool._

,,Because I want her to be happy too," I answered frustrated. I just didn't understand how he didn't get it. ,,The price here, Henry, is that Emma would get hurt. Eventually. I already told you, you can't force these information on humans and I can't live a life pretending I don't have the abilities I do. It would work only for some time. Maybe. But I can't give it up completely."

 _Regina, she's clearly interested in you and you are in her. What's the problem? I understand you can do things she couldn't even imagine until now. So what? She's adaptable. She'll learn. And she will love it. She will love you. You deserve to feel loved._

,,I already told you what the problem is! I actually said it more than once and you don't seem like you're listening to me at all," I got up as my blood pressure was increasing. ,,And no, I don't."

 _Those are shallow excuses. You talk about Emma's happiness and all that crap but I think you're just afraid to get hurt. I understand that, you've been through a lot. But you have to give it a chance. For the sake of your sanity. And yes, you do._

,,I'm perfectly sane," I shouted.

 _Are you now? You tried to have dinner with me today!_

,,Ugh. This conversation is over," I spat at him and went to the bedroom. Not in the mood to explain to him I wasn't about to dress him up and sit him down at the table with me. No fancy napkin around his neck and no fancy wine.

 _Fine. I just always had you for someone who gets what they want._

This brought me back to the living room. Pretty fast.

,,How dare you! I do always get what I want!" I screamed and pointed a finger at him.

 _Is it? I thought you want Emma._

,,I do," no point in lying. I mean…. He knew I've wanted her. I guess he knew before I did.

 _So do something! Take what's yours!_

,,She's not mine to take!" I was getting frustrated.

 _Oh honey. When did that stop you? He clearly was amused now. Deep breath, Regina. Deep breath…_

,,I demand you to cut that attitude."

 _Wow. You demand. Okay. Would be better if you demanded something else but suit yourself. He answered and turned back to me._

,,Don't turn around! You're not making any point here. LOVE is WEAKNESS, Henry! I don't want to be weak," I tried to explain again. ,,And even if I allowed that. I don't deserve happy ending which means it would end bad. It would be a disaster. Everyone involved getting hurt. Do you really want that for me?"

He turned back to face me with such seriousness masking his features. _Of course I don't want you to get hurt. But I know Emma wouldn't hurt you._ He paused observing me closely. He decided to continue after a minute of silence. _You turned so soft. Back in the days you would just take her and claim her yours. Now you wanna walk away because you're scared. Nonsense. They used to call you Evil Queen. Look at you now. Eating lasagna on your own and backing off when things might get more serious. I understand you don't want to make her love you, I understand you want to stay away from her, mind and heart but I don't understand why you can't let her fall in love with you on her own. Live a little. Nothing bad about that._

I listened to him and his words sat me down on the couch. It was crushing me. He was right. I knew that. I was just hoping he won't be aware of my fear. ,,I have bad reputation…. " I started. ,,I can't go down that path again," I continued slowly looking directly into his eyes. ,,You're right I want to stay away from making decisions for her for my own sake and I guess that qualifies as good. But what will happen when things get bad? What if I'll hurt her in anger? What if…"

That won't happen. I wanted to get it out but Henry interrupted me. _You got angry a lot of times with me and you never ever hurt me. Maybe you thought about it but you never acted on it. If you needed to let out your frustrations, you started a storm. You could have tortured me just with your thoughts, but you never did. And I know you would never do it to Emma. No matter what. Just the simple fact you're afraid of it means you care. And it means you won't do it. Let her in, Regina. Please._

,,Okay," I gave up. I wanted to be near her, wanted to laugh with her, wanted to seduce her, wanted to make her pancakes for breakfast… I wanted everything. I won't manipulate her into it though. I'll let it flow and see what happens. Maybe nothing. Maybe Emma is not interested after all. But if she is, I'm willing to give it a shot. He's right I became soft. I've just done so many horrible things already that I feel like I run out of luck and happiness and I basically completely denied who I am.

 _Really_?

,,Yes, I'll try. But I won't push her and I won't make anything supernatural to make it happen," I said firmly. And I started to hope I wouldn't have to use my powers in near future. Not around her. It just happens… on it's own accord. When I see a hurting animal, I help. When I see person in need, I help. When I see someone being mistreated, I help. I had to shut down a lot of my abilities to be even able to function in this world. I can read thoughts, I can see them… I can communicate with trees, with any living creatures… and I had to turn this off because otherwise walking among people would be impossible. I would see their every fear and I could change it, play with it or stop it like it never happened. Which also means to change minds of others because you can't make errors like changing someone else's fear without changing everyone else involved. Imagine you have this one friend who has always been afraid of spiders (by afraid I meant freaking out) and suddenly this friends walks into your home where you have your pet tarantula and he wants to pet it. That would be disastrous in the big picture. That's why you have to change thoughts of everyone involved. Which is nothing for me. I can do it through the line of thoughts of that specific person. No, I don't need to be present to play with your head.

 _I wouldn't expect it. You made that clear. Yuhuuuuu._

,,Don't get so excited. You don't know what's in her head," I pointed out.

 _But you can have a look._

,,I said no," I answered firmly. ,,I should probably set my alarm on her though. Don't you think?"

 _The one you have on me as well? The one that immediately screams in your head when I'm scared or any other way distressed?_

,,Yes. That's the one. If she will be in danger, I'll know it. If she's scared, I'll know it… I'd apply it just for the main ones now," I reassured myself more than Henry. I bet if it was up to him he'd be like: ,,put aaaaall the alarms you can gather, giiiirl."

 _I bet you already know I'm a fan of this._

,,That I do, dear," I smiled. He's my rock. Everyone should have a tiger. ,,I'm tired, going to sleep. Good night, Henry," I kissed him and closed the bedroom door.

I went through our conversation while I was taking a shower. I still wasn't one hundred percent convinced I won't regret this when I was laying down on my bed but I think I made the right choice. I'll just see what happens. Of course I could disappear without a trace and put this all behind but… the truth was, I didn't want to. When that much was clear then the next step was as well. I was going to be around, I was going to see Emma and I was going make sure I'll do everything humanly possible to get her attention.

* * *

The next few days flew by with only few interactions with her. She was solving some case at work (which I know nothing about of course) and had time just for some take away lunches and had no energy to do anything after work. The only timeI could see her was during those lunches. If I was lucky enough to be there at the time she ordered her food to grab it and rushed back to the office. I was on the edge to help her solve the case in my way. But I bit my tongue, took deep breath and decided against it. It's not my business.

Today I decided to go to the beach bar. Henry didn't want to go as he also sensed that a storm is coming. I love the change in energy and the electricity. Watching storms is mesmerizing. The tiger doesn't seem to share my excitement about this so I went alone. I took a book, trying not to look too desperate, and sat at the very end of the bar almost on the beach. I frankly didn't expect to see the blonde. She's very busy after all. This was more for me. I knew I have about an hour before the lightening came so I decided to spend it here.

I think the shock was obvious on my face when Emma sat down at my table. Smiling she was observing me and gave me a glass of water. I put down my book and smiled back. Then I realized Henry was with her.

,,Hi. I didn't expect to see you today," I admitted. ,,It's a very pleasant surprise."

,,Hi. I didn't expect to be here either but your tiger kinda dragged me here," she smiled back.

I looked at Henry with my eyebrows raised. ,,He did, didn't he?" I asked half amused.

,,Well someone called to the station saying that a white tiger is on the loose. And for me to make sure he get's back to the zoo he escaped from…" she smiled again. ,,Considering there is no zoo near by and I know one special tiger with his special owner, I decided to return him to you. It took a bit of investigation to find out where the hell you live, which I by the way didn't find out, and I went to get him," Emma explained a bit perplexed. ,,He was sitting on the same spot the person said he saw him. That's weird, right?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. ,,I thought he went for a walk without you or something…" she continued and finally paused a bit.

,,Weird indeed. Have no clue what he was thinking," I smirked. Honestly, I guess I have to get more into the fact Henry hides thoughts like a pro! Unless he decided after I left. Which I frankly doubt. ,,Thank you very much for getting him to me. How did you know I'm here?" Despite everything, Henry CAN'T talk with people so I was actually curious.

,,Well, he kinda took me here?" she said like she doesn't believe it. ,,I got to the reported tiger and immediately knew it's Henry. So I went to him and prayed he won't eat me. Clearly and thankfully he didn't. So I had a small chat with him about the fact he can't just wander the streets," she laughed. ,,And you know what's crazy? He looked at me like he understood me!" she threw hands in the air to show her disbelief.

,,Crazy indeed. You should give him some credit though. He's very smart," I winked.

,,Obviously! I mean… he looked like he was getting it and then I told him I gotta get him back to you. And he just got up and started to walk. When I didn't follow immediately he stopped and turned his head around looking at me like he was waiting…" she explained perplexed again. ,,And just when I started to walk towards him he got into motion again and that's how we got here…" she finished. ,,I know it sounds crazy but I swear it was like that!" she blushed.

,,Oh Emma, my level of crazy would probably surprise you," I said honestly. ,,You're not insane. Henry is a special one. He can even grin… I'm not kidding."

,,You know what? I actually believe that after today. I think I even saw it. But maybe it was just in my head. Gosh, I worked too much these last few days," she laughed and sipped her beer.

,,You did. But that has nothing to do with this," I smiled. ,,Thanks for the water by the way. It should be me buying you drinks though. You saved Henry from a zoo! We owe you big," I smiled genuinely.

,,Nah. It was nothing," she smiled. ,,When we got here I saw your cup is empty so I grabbed you another one when I was ordering for myself anyway," she blushed again. And it was the cutest thing I saw lately. Her skin is pretty pale but with this blush it got a shade of pink and it just looked adorable.

,,That's very thoughtful of you. Thank you. I still mean it though. Next round's on me," I smiled.

,,Sounds good. Do you have to go somewhere? Drive maybe?" she asked.

,,No, I don't. Why?" I wanted to know what's in her head. And since I made a promise to myself not to look at it, I have to ask questions like normal people do. Boring.

,,You have water. Who drinks water?! I mean… if you normally drink alcohol, that is. If not I'm sorry if I offended you," she retreated.

,,I do drink alcohol, dear. But I prefer whiskey or wine over beer. And here they don't have anything near the quality I require so I've settled for water," I explained calmly. I could use a shot of whiskey now but I'm not drinking these low-end drinks.

,,Good," she just stated.

,,Is that so? Do you want me to get drunk, Miss Swan?" I raised an eyebrow and licked my lips. Emma was following my tongue very closely. When she came to her senses she blushed again and met my gaze. This pink shade on her cheeks will be my undoing. I held my gaze intensely though. After a moment Emma averted her eyes and sipped the beer to relax.

,,Miss Swan? I thought we're pass that, Miss Mills." The way she said my name drove me crazy. First of all, she clearly remembered it. Second of all, it sounded sexy from those lips.

,,I don't even have your number, Miss Swan," I shrugged. ,,I only call people by their first name when I have them in my contact list." I could tell she had some reaction to the way I said her name as well. It was very brief the first time so I decided to do it again. And I was rewarded.

,,Oh. Do you want my number, Miss Mills? Why is that?" she grinned.

,,Well I don't know. I figured it could be handy. I don't know anyone from the police. What if something happens and I'll need immediate assistance," I said with innocent expression.

,,In that case there is the police line, you know? Or do you want me to give you a number to Graham directly? Would you feel safer then?" she smirked. She knew very well what she was doing.

,,I don't think Graham can satisfy my needs. You see, he's a man. I wouldn't feel safe with him."

,,Hmmm hmmmm. If you want my number, Miss Mills, all you have to do is ask nicely. I'll make sure you feel safe and satisfied," she winked. I am pretty sure she saw the blush creeping up my face.

,,Yes, Miss Swan. I am sure you will satisfy my needs just the way I want them to be satisfied. Would you please give me your number then?" I bit my bottom lip. Just as I thought, Emma's breath hitched a bit.

,,Yes, of course. I wouldn't refuse to satisfy your needs."

,,Is that so?" I raised my eyebrow. Emma coughed. And blushed.

,,Yes, definitely, Madame Mills," she said in hurry. ,,I'll better get another beer," she smiled.

,,I said the next one is on me," I put my hand on hers to stop her from getting up. ,,Are you sure you want beer? Wouldn't you like some cocktail?" I asked not moving my hand. The warmth that flew through me was highly addicting. I'm screwed. And clearly, I'm not the only one. Emma's breath hitched, her cheeks burned and her eyes got darker.

,,B-beer is fine…" she said out of breath.

At least I had some time to cool down when I got to the bar and ordered our drinks. Emma was pulling me close to her. I can't explain. I don't want to say I feel like we're magnets because that's such a cliché and I don't believe it. But the truth is, I can't imagine not having her around anymore. I felt a bit more put together when I got the drinks from the bartender and headed back to our table. Once I sat down, handed Emma her drink and saw those green eyes, I was drowning again.

,,Don't you have to get back to work?" I asked sadly. I realized Emma came from the office because of Henry.

,,Oh, no," she answered slowly. ,,It was basically the end of my shift when someone called about Henry," she smiled and looked at the place where Henry had been laying before. Except he wasn't there anymore. ,,Where is he?!" Emma started to look around looking completely confused.

,,Relax, dear. He just went home. He's already there most likely. He left around 15 minutes ago," I smiled and took her hand. I wanted to reassure her everything's fine. I didn't think it through though. Once our skin touched I got goosebumps and Emma immediately looked down on our connected hands. ,,I'm sorry," I said sadly and placed my hand on the table.

,,Don't be!" she said a bit too loudly. I had to fight a laugh. ,,I mean… I didn't mind… it was… ehm…" Emma completely failed trying to get this sentence done. Now I really had to fight the urge to laugh. It was so cute. Suddenly she looked so shy and insecure.

,,Okay," I smiled and put my hand back on hers. She immediately smiled back. This moment was interrupted by strong blow of the wind. The storm is here. Will take minutes for the rain to start and a bit more minutes for the lightening to catch up. This was one of the storms that came out of the blue. At least for muggles. I knew about it before the forecast did. I turned my head around to look in the direction of the storm. The sky got all dark. When I heard the first thunder, the alarm that I set on Emma started to scream. I immediately looked back and saw she got pale. I didn't need special powers to see she's terrified. ,,Emma, what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

,,It's just… nothing… I'll head back home, if you don't mind," she swallowed and tried to get up. I still held her hand so I squeezed it gently. She was afraid. Incredibly. I wonder what happened. Just one tiny look into her mind would tell me. Just one tiny… _NO, Regina! If you can't control this then forget about controlling your temper later._ I said to myself and instead took Emma's second hand also.

,,Emma, I don't think I want to let you go home now. You're terrified of something. What is it? Talk to me," I ran my thumb over her skin. It felt so good. So natural. And it seemed to distract her a bit.

,,I can't tell you, Regina. You will think I'm just a big child…" she said quietly. ,,Can we go somewhere else? Please?"

,,I am already thinking that with your eating habits, Miss Swan," I winked at her trying to lighten up the mood a bit. It worked. She smiled for a second but got serious again.

,,I'm … I'm scared of storms… now you know. Please don't laugh," she said and immediately turned her eyes down.

,,Why would I laugh? It's normal to have fears, Emma," I reassured her. ,,Come with me," I got up and waited for her to do the same. I had this crazy idea and she will probably hate me for it. But if not, it will be worth it. I'm so happy I didn't drink. I could teleport us but I guess that wouldn't help the situation. At all. Car it is, then. And thankfully it is within my power to get it close to us. I could actually separate the alcohol from my system if I did drink but then again, try to say that to the police. _Yes, I drank but I'm not drunk nor have I any trace of alcohol in my body anymore. I separated it from my brain and blood and made it disappear_. Yes, that conversation would not go well.

,,Where are we going?" Emma asked insecurely.

,,I'll show you something," I said and unlocked my Mercedes. How convenient it was right in front of the bar, isn't it.

,,Ehm, Regina…" she started but I lifted my hand for her to be quiet and I gestured to her to get into the car.

Once we were inside the rain started. Perfect timing. I didn't even have to do anything. I surely planned it though.

,,Em, look at me," I said gently but firmly. She lifted her eyes and met my gaze. She surely was frightened. ,,Do you trust me?" I know it's and odd question considering she doesn't really know me but it's the best I had.

She didn't seem to think about it too much though as she said almost immediately: ,,Yes."

I caressed her cheek with my palm and then started the car. It was a fast drive in silence. The thunder was getting louder and Emma was getting distressed. When we arrived on the hill and I stopped the car, she was paler than Dracula himself. I looked at her again and this time she met my gaze. I could see the concern in her eyes. And fear. I took her hand and caressed it with my thumb.

,,I know you're wondering what's going on and I'll explain it to you while we're still in the car. I need you to listen carefully, okay?" I questioned. Emma just nodded. ,,I want to show you the beauty of a storm. I know it sounds crazy to you and I know you're terrified. I can see that. But I promise you it will be worth it if you'll try to overcome this fear. I promise nothing will happen to you. Nothing. I will be here with you the whole time I will hold you close. I chose this place because I know it's safe. We have tall trees around and yet we have great view. I also know this storm won't be rolling over this hill. It goes around. Nothing can harm you, Emma. I wouldn't allow it. Do you trust me I will keep you safe?" I asked and kissed her knuckles. Emma nodded again. ,,Em, I need words if we'll do this. Do you trust me?" I asked again. ,,Words, Emma," I reminded her.

,,I do. I know it's crazy but I do trust you." Her voice was a bit hoarse.

,,Good. Do you want to try to come out of the car? The rain is actually louder and more terrifying here. It's not that bad outside," I smiled a bit. ,,We can go back anytime you want. Any time you don't feel comfortable or you're really scared, we can go back, okay?" I reassured her. It's not like I wanted her to feel it's either yes or no. There's always a middle way.

,,Okay," she simply said. I released her hand and opened the door on my side. ,,Stay inside. I'll get you."

,,Regina, you don't have to do that, you know," she rolled her eyes.

,,Oh please. It's nothing of a gentleman sort of thing. I just don't want you to stand outside alone before I get to you from my side of the car," I explained and got out into the rain.

Once I was out I got immediately soaked. The rain was very heavy. I run to Emma's side and opened the door. ,,Ma'am," I extended my hand laughing slightly. Emma rolled her eyes again just as I thought she would.

,,Fuck! It's raining like crazy!" she stated when she got out of the car getting completely wet in a matter of minutes.

I took her hand and led her closer to the edge of the hill. There was a wooden bench and I sat in front of it. That made Emma curious.

,,Why are you sitting on the ground when there is a bench?" she asked. Truth is, I hate to sit on the ground. I like my clothes too much for such a treatment. But in this case I put Emma's well-being first.

,,Because now we're the lowest target here which means it is very, and I repeat that again, VERY unlikely that lightening would hit us. The storm is not here, we have trees and everything, I know…" I stopped myself before I said too much. _Thankfully. I know exactly where the lightening will hit and if I think it's too close I'll just make it go further…_ ,,I just thought you would prefer that," I said. ,,Why don't you join me? Don't tell me you're too classy to sit on the ground," I joked.

,,From the two of us, I don't think I'm the classy one," she said and started to lower herself. She stopped when very loud thunder hit our ears and she yelped and shook a bit. For a moment I forgot how scared she actually was.

,,Em, sit in front of me. That's why I also sat down like this. I wouldn't be able to hold you so close if we sat on the bench," I took her hand and gently led her to me. She was looking unsure of what to do. This time it was bright flash from the sky that scared her to death. She was in my arms in seconds. She pressed her back to my chest and her head from the side to mine. Her cheek was touching mine. She closed her eyes in fear.

The only thing I didn't think through was the fact that like this I could smell her shampoo, her skin, her sweet essence… _Get a grip, Regina. This is for Emma_.

,,Was I right when I said the sound of rain is not so terrifying as it was in the car?" She nodded. ,,Okay. Now listen to the sound properly. Hear how the drops are landing on leafs, on the ground, on this wooden bench… and focus on that. Keep your eyes closed. The lack of vision multiples your other senses. You hear better, you feel better, you smell better as well. We have a minute before another thunder comes."

I felt how her breath became more relaxed and slower. The sound of rain is very soothing. ,,Open your eyes, Em," I whispered gently and she complied. ,,The storm is coming near. The lightening will be crazy. But I want you to watch it, if you can. Feel the energy, feel the electricity. I got you, Em-ma. Nothing will happen to you," I reassured her and held her tighter. Rain is one thing, thunderstorm another one.

Emma tensed a bit when we witnessed the first huge lightening strike and immediate thunder. She didn't close her eyes though. She just pressed even more into me. Our clothes were soaked, we were basically skin to skin. My nipples were hard and when I looked down at Emma's torso I saw hers were too.

The storm was here in all its beauty. Different colors of lightening, different shapes, different objects that got hit. Yet Emma seemed kind of mesmerized. ,,Isn't it amazing how such force cannot be tamed? There is so much energy in one flash and yet humans still haven't figured out how to use it. And I doubt they ever will," I was saying next to her ear.

,,It is beautiful…" she breathed out.

,,Yes. Just promise me you won't ever do this on your own. Promise me you won't chase a storm to have this view without me."

,,Why? Would you be jealous, Regina? Is this our secret activity now?" she smirked.

,,Emma, I am serious. Promise."

,,Fine! I promise," she rolled her eyes.

,,It can surely be our activity. Just don't go alone. I know storms. I know when it can't harm you. Don't let yourself get fooled. It is dangerous. As I said, it is incredible force that can't be tamed. It has mind on its own. I just have the ability to read that mind," I said before I had time to stop myself. At least I didn't spill how I can also play with the mind…

,,Right. I forgot you read minds! Henry and now this storm. Regina, the super mind reader," she laughed.

,,That's me!" I laughed too. _If you only knew, Emma…_

I saw something phenomenal when one lightening hit the ground. A ball lightening was created. Emma clearly noticed too. ,,What is that?" she asked quietly. ,,I mean… looks like ball lightening but I always thought they don't exist. I thought it's a myth."

,,No, dear. They do exist. They are rare but not that much. There are variety of colors from yellow being the most common to orange and red. I think red is quite creepy," I smiled. Emma didn't seem to share my amusement. ,,They can't hurt you. I mean… they can but they won't. They just fly around and eventually explode but the funny things is… they usually don't harm people. There were some death reports but frankly very few considering how many ball lightenings were reported. When they go into your home they usually safely leave and explode outside. It's a mystery to mankind. Animals are usually not that lucky as they get easily shocked and die from heart attack. It's fire to them, after all. I am happy that nature still has mysteries that people can't solve," I sighed. Emma was quiet. I really wish I knew what's happening in that blonde head. ,,Em?"

,,I just… the reason why I'm scared is because no one took care of my tears when I was little and the storm came in the middle of the night. I was a foster child. I didn't have loving parents. They usually just wanted to get rid of me or to use me…" she sobbed. My heart was aching. And my temper got the best of me. Thankfully just inside but I made myself promise to find whoever hurt Emma as a kid and murder that human trash. ,,I was in one family with this kid that was their own son. I was five when I learned that life's not fair. It was a stormy night and the kid told me the ball lightening would come and explode next to my head. I started to cry because I was terrified. The mother came to our room and I was hoping she would tell me it's not true and she would hug me and sing me a lullaby. Instead she slapped me and told me to shut up. That if I want to cry, she will give me a reason. I didn't sleep at all that night fearing the ball lightening…" tears were rolling from her eyes because of this memory. I tried to dry them with my thumb but failed completely as the rain was still pouring heavily. I smiled at my attempts and kissed her temples. Emma decided to finish her story. ,,The ball lightening never came and so I made myself believe it was a myth. It was easier for me to cope with it. It was like with Santa. I also never saw one and they told me I'm stupid to believe in him. He doesn't exist. I was seven. I never got gifts for Christmas, you know. Maybe socks in one family. That was it. So I wanted to believe there was actually someone who would come and give me something I truly wanted that time… I guess you figured it wasn't new bike nor computer… But yea, this is how I made myself believe ball lightening doesn't exist."

,,You have no idea how much it aches me to hear this. I am sorry for everything that happened to you, Em. I'm sorry no one told you ball lightenings don't exist because child should not worry about such things. And I'm sorry no one held you close when thunderstorm came into town…" I rocked her slowly and caressed her cheek. I was livid inside. If these people are still alive they will regret it.

,,No one until now. And suddenly the storm is not so terrifying…" she turned to face me. I saw that hurt little girl. I saw and could feel her pain. I could also feel how she wasn't scared now. And how she wanted me to kiss her. Which meant only one thing - my walls were down. I unintentionally got inside her system to relieve her of the pain. And I did the only thing Emma and I could think of – I kissed her. I gave her a soft peck of the lips first to see whether she will pull away or not. Technically I knew it wouldn't happen as Emma wanted me to do this. I had to get out of her head. She put her hand on the back of my neck and pressed me closer. I tasted her lips and savored every second of it. She had such soft lips even though a bit cold from being outside in rain for too long. I stroked her cheek and continued to get every detail of her lips. Emma demanded access with her tongue but I didn't give it to her. I didn't want to make this kiss dirty. This wasn't a situation to do that. I was kissing her gently on every inch of her mouth. I traced my tongue on her lower lip and Emma moaned. Then I kissed her cheek still salty from tears and held her close.

,,We should go, Em. You must be cold," I said quietly into her ear.

* * *

When I parked in front of her house Emma hesitated a bit. It was still raining and you could hear thunders in the far. I knew another storm is coming but I didn't want to frighten her more. Maybe she will be asleep and won't notice. I made a silent note to myself to help her with that. She will sleep like a baby.

,,Can you… ehm…" Emma started but didn't finish. She was fidgeting on her seat and insecurity got the best of her.

,,Tell me," I said and caressed her cheek with my palm.

,,Can you maybe stay with me, Giny?" she averted her eyes looking down. _What did she just call me?_

,,Only maybe or for sure?" I teased a bit.

,,Hey, that's not fair!" she smiled. I found out I can't say no to whatever she will want from me. Ever. ,,I just… I don't sleep well with storms, as I said. Basically, I don't sleep at all… and today you showed me how storm can be beautiful and I see it now but… I know how these nights go…"

,,Of course I will. If you're still scared then my job is not done yet," I said and unbuckled my belt.

* * *

When we got into her house I looked around a bit. It wasn't that big but it was cozy. She had small garden in the front and she stated you could see the beach from the rooftop. The whole house smelled like Emma. Mix of cinnamon and vanilla. I found myself loving this combination.

,,Do you want a tea?" Emma interrupted my thoughts and observations.

,,Actually, that's a good idea," I said and sat on the couch.

,,Should I put some rum into it?" she laughed.

,,I think I'm good," I laughed back.

,,Too late. Plus, it should warm you and rum helps," she smirked and placed the cup in front of me. Then she started to take her clothes off. She lifted her tank top over her head when she looked down at me questionably. ,,What? Do you have any idea how cold I am in this rain soaked clothing article?" she raised an eyebrow. ,,And don't you think you will sit in yours. Strip," she ordered.

,,I don't take commands, Miss Swan," I warned her.

,,Strip, please?" she openly mocked me. I was getting a bit cold, yes. But I had to teach her some manners! My determination died when Emma stripped from her shorts and I saw her red lace matching underwear. I was basically expecting some boy shorts or at least a mismatch but she totally stunned me. Gaping I was eyeing her. She was perfect. Few scars on pale skin but otherwise she had flat stomach and muscles. My mouth watered. When I was done staring, my eyes met hers and I saw the grin.

,,I'm just surprised on your choice of underwear, Miss Swan," I said in low voice.

,,I see you like it. Good. Unfortunately those are very wet too so I'll have to change them. Now would you please take off your clothes? You must be freezing, Gina," she got a bit serious.

,,Fine!" I got up and started to work on my buttons. I could ask her to leave. I could try to get over this quickly. But Emma was teasing me. It's not in my nature not to do the same. I have nothing to be ashamed of. I slowly opened my blouse making sure Emma was watching every move. When I was taking it off I bit my lip. Emma mirrored it and I'm sure she had no idea. Her gaze was now very focused on my black lace bra and what was beneath it. I unzipped my shorts and let it fall on the ground. Shorts are surely not my favorite thing to wear but something was telling me to put them on today. Now I know why. Imagine trying to sit on the ground with dignity while wearing a skirt.

,,Ehm… I see you're also wearing matching underwear…" she said in high pitched voice and coughed to cover it.

,,Always," I replied with my eyebrow raised.

,,Right… well.. ehm… there's the blanket so wrap in it before I fetch something warm and dry," she breathed out way too fast, took our wet clothes and disappeared in the bedroom.

She handed me a hideous T-Shirt when she came back and a pair of sweatpants. ,,There's no way I'll wear that, Miss Swan," I shook my head.

,,Oh come on! This is my favorite T-Shirt!" she threw her hands in the air.

,,Then wear it yourself. I am not a fan of AC/DC nor this hideous piece of clothing," I threw it back at her. ,,Just to be clear, I'm not happy with these pants either but I'll make exception!"

,,Oh my god, you're so hard to please! It's just a T-Shirt, Regina. PUT. IT. ON."

,,I am not hard to please. And I'll even give you hint. Do you know what pleases me the most? When people don't try to command me. You ruined your chance to see me in that shirt. Not that you had any before…" I said irritated.

,,Gosh. Fine! I'll bring different T-Shirt," she rolled her eyes and disappeared into the bedroom again. When she came back she held a simple black Tee. Unbranded.

,,Don't you have something at least a bit presentable?" I snorted.

,,It's either this or you'll sit here naked. And I'll switch the air condition on," she bit back. Unhappy I took the shirt and put it on. ,,Isn't your underwear wet too?" she asked concerned. I was looking for some evidence of a smirk and teasing but it was not there.

,,No, dear. It's not."

,,Okay. Suit yourself," she shrugged and sat down next to me.

It was a bit of tricky question. My bottom could be considered a bit wet from seeing her just in her underwear few moments ago. But when it came to the rain, I dried it with magic once we got to the house. I didn't want to have advantage so I didn't do it before and I also wanted to know how cold could Emma be. Thankfully it was a warm rain but if you sit in it for too long, you get eventually cold. I wanted to know the line before Emma would get sick.

* * *

It was about an hour later when the storm came in full force. We had few drinks and we talked about life. I could see Emma was getting tired. I wanted to excuse myself and go home to let her sleep but that's when the room lit up by the lightening and loud thunder was heard seconds later. I knew another storm is coming and I normally could pay attention better. I should have known the exact time of this lightening. Emma got under my skin like no one ever did. I spent years building up my defences and yet I didn't seem to have them when I was with her. It took her exactly few days to destroy them.

She jumped startled a little and shot me an apologetic look. ,,Em, you have nothing to be ashamed of, okay? You were traumatized when you were a little kid. This is not a matter of being an adult and therefore not having fears. Adults have more fears than kids because we know what's out there. And they told you that already when you were little. It was not fair. You had to be strong way too early. We'll work on this. It's going to be okay. But never feel ashamed of your fears again. Not with me."

She nodded and got closer to me. I put her in my embrace and held her. I couldn't even imagine what she had to go through when she was older. A teen, let's say. Thunderstorms are very usual here during summer and fall. I could see little blonde girl being picked on at school because she didn't have the best looking clothes, because she didn't have her own family, no one who would stood her ground… kids can be bloody mean. And in the middle of this all a thunder came and she fell apart. She wasn't able to speak, she wasn't able to pay attention. The open window was all she could see. And yet she couldn't say a thing. She couldn't let anyone know how terrified she was right now. They would call her foster parents to pick her up from school and that led to a punishment she didn't want to endure. This family didn't like her at all. And so she put her mask on and just tried to survive yet another day.

I had tears in my eyes when this memory faded. I felt her pain. The only comfort from this situation was the fact that if I felt it, it meant Emma didn't and wouldn't again. I took away yet another painful memory. Emma would know about it, she could go back to it but it wouldn't ache anymore.

When I looked down I saw she was asleep. The thunderstorm was still raging outside but Emma didn't seem to notice. I lowered us down and spooned her. I magically made the blanket to cover us both and I closed my eyes. I promised myself Emma will sleep like a baby during this storm and I kept that promise. I just didn't imagine I'd be holding her so close to me while making it happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Regina**

* * *

Emma was still asleep when I woke up. We didn't change position during the whole night which only means Emma was sound asleep. The storm was long but it didn't wake her up. I also made sure she didn't have any nightmares. I sent some rainbows and unicorns into her dreams. Hopefully she's not scared of unicorns… nor rainbows…

She stirred in my arms. She was awake. ,,Hey," I said quietly.

,,Hey," she rolled in my arms to face me. ,,I don't even know when I fell asleep. I'm sorry."

,,Don't be sorry. You were tired," I smiled.

,,Yea… I never slept so good in my life," she admitted.

,,I'm happy to hear that."

,,But that's weird. I mean… the storm was outside and I often have nightmares and… I feel so recharged… I didn't have bad dreams... I ate some rainbow candy with unicorns. Oh my god, what the hell…"

I had to laugh. She was so cute. Half asleep, her blonde locks a mess and the confused face topped it all. ,,I hope you're not scared of unicorns," I smiled.

,,No! Unicorns are awesome! I just never dreamt about them before," she paused. ,,I never slept in general during a storm. What did you do, Regina?" she mocked.

,,Me?" I faked a shocked expression. ,,I didn't do anything! I just slept. I'm innocent," I blinked a few times and tried to put my best angelic face on.

,,I don't believe you," Emma poked me and laughed. When she stopped she looked into my eyes deeply. ,,I know it must have been you…" she brushed her lips gently against mine. I did not see this coming. Emma wriggled a bit to press her body more to mine.

,,We should get up, Em…" I breathed out. As much I wanted to continue and take her right there and then, I knew it's not a very good idea.

,,I know," she growled. ,,Compromise. You kiss me and then we'll get up," she winked.

,,Hmm, tempting. Too much, though. Maybe I won't be able to stop…" I flashed her a grin.

,,I wouldn't mind…" she said and kissed me again. This time more passionately. _Oh Emma…_ I deepened the kiss and then pulled away. Much to Emma's disapproval. ,,You're such a tease…" she growled again.

,,I know. You still have no idea how much, though," I smiled. I wanted to ravish her. I did. But nothing good would come from it. It's too soon. She doesn't even know me. ,,Any plans today?" I asked.

,,Hmm, yea. I have to go to work obviously and in the evening I have a night out with Ruby and MM."

,,MM?"

,,Mary-Margaret. It's too long, you know! We call her Snow sometimes cuz she loves the white thing. But I mostly call her MM. And no, she's not very happy about it," she grinned.

,,Snow? Now that's a weird nickname…"

,,I know… she came up with it. Don't ask me."

,,Wait… it never snows here. How could that be the reason? I suppose she never touched snow," I laughed.

,,Maybe that's why she thinks she loves it! She doesn't know it's cold," Emma smiled and got up. I immediately started to miss the warmth. ,,Do you want to join us in the evening? You already saw Ruby and MM won't mind either," she smiled.

,,Thank you but no. I already made plans with Rumple. He wants to go for a drink at the beach bar," I lied. Thankfully I know Rumple won't be against it. I just don't feel like being around the tall slim brunette and "MM". I'm too possessive for that. I want Emma for myself.

,,What are the odds, huh. That's where we're heading! So I'll see you there whether you like it or not," she winked. I didn't think this through. Well, I'll just try to pay attention to Rumple then.

,,Great," I smirked.

When we were both dressed and ready to go, I offered Emma to drop her at work but she refused at first saying it's a short walk. After coffee when we were about to say our goodbyes she asked if the offer still stands. I reassured her it does. ,,Good," she said. ,,It is a short walk but if you'll drive me I'll have some extra minutes with you," she smiled.

* * *

 _Oh, good morning, sunshine! Don't mind me. I'm a tiger. I can feed myself!_

Henry "greeted" me when I got home. I know he doesn't mean it though. ,,Oh hush!" I smiled.

 _Please tell me it was worth it._

,,Of course it was worth it!" I smiled again. ,,Thank you…" I added and petted his head.

 _My pleasure. Now I want every juicy detail._

,,Ew!"

 _Oh my god! Ew indeed! Not those details! Do you have those details?_

,,No," I smirked.

 _God, woman! Don't do this to me. You know what I think about your breeding…_

,,Please refresh your vocabulary. Don't call it that," I scoffed. He knew I hate that word.

 _It is what it is. So, no breeding?_

,,You just made me not to tell you a thing," I turned around and went to the wardrobe. I need to change my clothes.

 _Oh, come on! You spent the night with Emma thanks to me, so spill!_

,,What makes you think it was thanks to you? You only made our date happen. Not the night. That was wholly my own charm," I winked.

 _And the irresistible Queen is back. Great. She hasn't been missed!_

,,Oh, please. We both know that's not true. You loved laying next to the throne."

 _It was okay. Now spill! What did you do? How was she? Do you love her?_

,,Oh dear… too many questions…" I said while choosing what to wear.

 _And I want answers to all!_

,,Fine. We watched a storm. She was amazing. No."

 _Not only the Queen is back. Her annoying attitude as well. Great. She would never lie to me though._

,,I am not lying!" I turned to him offended.

 _You do know you love her, right?_

,,I surely wouldn't call it that. Do I want her to smile all day? Yes. Do I feel like I need to protect her from all the bad in the world? Yes. Do I want to learn every detail of her life and correct all wrongs that has been made? Yes. But I don't love her."

 _Right… sure. Now I can totally hear the difference. This is not love. Noooot at aaaall._

,,It is not!"

 _Okay. I see it's too early to call it like that for you. Fine. I'll pretend you just start to LIKE her._

,,That's what it is! I don't do love."

 _Sure._

* * *

Emma wasn't in the bar when we arrived with Rumple and Henry. The tiger insisted on joining us. I chose a table with only two seats on purpose. I really wasn't in the mood to get to know Emma's friends. Nothing against them but not today. Or preferably ever. I didn't appreciate the way the waitress was dressing and MM was just not my cup of tea in general.

We sat down and Henry laid next to me. Rumple was looking at him. ,,Isn't it odd that people just don't seem to mind a white tiger? Like they wouldn't even notice…" he raised his brow.

,,That's because they don't," I smirked and opened the menu.

,,Oh? How do you explain that, dearie?"

,,Very simple. I just don't let them be aware of his presence. I mean… they do see him, they know he's here. But the thought of how strange that might be just doesn't cross their mind."

,,Interesting."

,,This is the less interesting thing of what I can do," I said matter of factly.

,,That I know, dearie."

,,What do you want to drink today? I can't decide," I sighed.

,,I find tea quite nice but it's too hot now. I'll have ice tea," he decided and closed the menu. Well that didn't help me much.

,,Lovely. I won't have that," I replied still studying the menu. I do like this bar because of the location and atmosphere, I don't like the cheap alcohol. When I studied the beverage out of a habit I was surprised to see there was a new drink on the list. One of the more expensive whiskeys. One I could actually drink. I closed the menu very pleased by this new revelation.

,,What did you find?" Rumple asked.

,,Whiskey."

,,I thought alcohol here doesn't meet your standard."

,,It just started," I winked.

Just when we got our orders on the table, Emma and her friends walked in. She looked gorgeous. She had jean shorts and simple tank top which revealed her muscles. It's not like she would be beefy. Not at all. Just the right amount for a woman that works out.

As Ruby walked first Emma didn't notice me. She was looking around though clearly searching for something. Or someone. They found a table for four that was not very far from ours. I sipped my drink hypnotizing the blonde.

 _Don't you think it would be more appropriate to just go say hi?_

,,Hush. I will. Eventually," I answered looking at Henry. When I lifted my head again Emma was smiling ear to ear at me from her table. She got up and made her way to me. ,,Miss Swan…" I greeted her.

,,Are we back to that? Alright then, Miss Mills," she bit back.

,,We're not. I'm just teasing," I winked.

,,Well, your teasing ruined your chance for my awesome hug!"

,,Oh no! What have I done?" I laughed.

,,See, Miss Mills? Actions have consequences," she grinned and raised her brow.

,,And I had to learn that the hard way. How mean of you, dear."

Emma grinned and gave up. She hugged me and her scent immediately filled my nostrils. When she pulled away she had her genuine smile. I was incredibly surprised Henry didn't comment on that.

,,Do you want to join us? Girls won't mind," she asked looking between Rumple and me.

,,That's alright, dear. We have some matters to discuss. But maybe I'll join later? We'll see," I smiled.

,,Whenever you want. MM wants to meet you. And well, Ruby too…" she blushed.

,,Oh. And why is that, Miss Swan?" I teased.

,,Because… well… they… uhm… they find Henry very fascinating!" she looked proud of herself for coming up with any excuse so quickly.

,,Henry? I see…" I bit my lip. ,,If they so wish to meet Henry you can take him with you over there," I suggested.

,,Yea that wouldn't work. You see, he listens to you. I don't think I would handle him the way you do."

,,You surely wouldn't handle him the way I do. But I'm here and he will be nice. Unfortunately he just told me he doesn't want to move so I guess that's that," I sighed.

,,Right. I heard it, too. Yea. Too bad. Guess you gotta come along with him later then," she winked again and turned to head back to her friends. I was smiling hoping I'm not too obvious.

,,Well look at that," Rumple commented. Obviously, I failed.

,,Shut up," I couldn't stop smiling.

,,What matters do we have to discuss, dearie? Probably something about why you don't want to join your girlfriend and her friends?" he was amused again. I hated that smug face.

,,She's not my girlfriend," I said through gritted teeth.

,,My apology…" he lifted his hands to the air in motion of surrender. ,,So, why are we not going there?"

,,I just don't feel like having a ladies night," I shrugged.

,,But if those "ladies" weren't there you would happily join Emma, isn't it?"

,,Yes."

,,I see. Are we jealous?" again that amused look.

,,No!" I refused to give Rumple the satisfaction.

,,Very well. I will have to leave eventually, you know."

,,Then I'll be leaving with you," I stated and finished my drink ready to order another one. I called the waiter and asked for double. It surely wasn't the best whiskey in the world but it was decent.

When we were discussing Rumple's life and were in the middle of our drinks, the energy shifted. I could sense something I just didn't know exactly what it was. I looked at Henry, he was fine. I looked at Emma, she was fine. Rumple as well. I tried not to look too much in Emma's direction as both of her friends were very handsy. Time to time I saw her smiling at me, though. The bar was in the middle of our tables and then I saw what was wrong.

One couple sat at the bar and the woman was frightened. Her man had few drinks and was now louder than necessary. She tried to calm him down but he just got worse and worse. No one paid attention so far because drunk people tend to be loud. It was normal in a bar. And no one could see how scared the poor woman was. He was obviously abusing her. That much was clear. He probably allowed her to go out today but only with him. I looked in her mind just to be clear and I got really sick from what I saw. Just when I got up to go to the bar to order a drink I didn't need to interrupt their encounter, he punched her. And that was it for me. I stormed to the bar and stood in front of the woman. I saw Emma also made her move to get to them but I was faster as I knew it's coming. He would hurt her and I can't allow it.

,,Get the fuck out, lady! This is none of your business. I'm taking my girl and we're going home," he screamed at me. Pathetic little creature.

,,I don't think she's going anywhere with you," I said in a low threatening voice.

,,Try to stop me," he growled. ,,This is nothing. She just needed to learn a lesson. Get away now."

And just like that I was fuming. I saw Emma wanted to get to help me as she's the police force but he would hurt her so I stopped her movements. ,,So punching women makes you feel like a man? Is that so?" I spat. And just like that I saw his fist rise in attempt to connect with my face. That stupid peasant had no clue who he's dealing with. I raised my arm to connect with his fist and when that happened, he went down crying. I sensed the woman next to me is relieved. It was strange, usually the victims try to excuse their abuser's violent behavior. It means this wasn't going on for so long yet. Not with her. His background sickened me though. He was in incredible agony on the ground and I frankly felt nothing. No pity.

,,Maybe you're the one who needed a lesson. Every bloody bone from your right thumb to the left is crushed," I fumed. ,,Well, actually no. Let me correct it. Every bone in the arm you tried to punch me with is crushed. And every bone from your shoulder through your chest to the other hand is broken. It will take months for it to heal. I suggest you take that time to think about your actions. Try to harm one more person and I'll make sure those bones will never heal. Do you understand me?!" I looked at him with eyes full of disgust. I was talking loud enough for him to hear every single word but not enough for anyone else to hear.

,,What the fuck did you do?! What are you?!" he cried.

,,I gave you a lesson. The rest is none of your concern. Now get the hell out of my sight before I change my mind." With that he stumbled to his feet and run away. I turned to the woman whom he punched and asked her: ,,are you okay?" while putting my hand on her arm. She was still shaking.

,,Yea… I guess," she breathed out.

,,He won't do anything to you anymore," I reassured her and when I calmed down a bit I noticed the look on Emma's face. Mostly shock and a bit of fear? Oh god no. This is why I don't start with humans…

 _Henry, we're going home. Now._ I sent to the tiger and he got up. I went to retrieve my purse and Rumple was checking me. ,,Your eyes were red, dearie."

,,What?" I sat down heavily.

,,You heard me."

,,It shouldn't have happened. It happens only when I anyhow mess with human body, with the element. Especially when I want to kill or torture them."

,,And did you not? That guy looked like he just endured the worst torture of all," he stated.

,,Please… he has no idea what pain means. I could make him feel like every cell in his body would explode any minute. It would be such intense pain he would get mad in seconds…. I just crushed his bones now. It wasn't such a big deal."

,,Perhaps. Your eyes got red for a moment though. It was probably more of a flash than anything else when you sent him down with your arm but it was there. The color was there even if for few seconds."

,,Shit…" I paused and tried to calm down even more. Well, this was it. This was my attempt of having a happy ending. ,,We're going, Henry," I turned to him. ,,Night, Rumple," I said goodbye and made my exit without even one look at Emma. I didn't want to see her horrified face. I was sure I would see shock, fear or disgust. Or a mixture of all. I couldn't look.

I was sure this was it. Emma won't want to see me again.

* * *

 **Emma**

My mind was off all day. I couldn't stop thinking about Regina. I knew what I saw. First of all, the guy went down like some incredible force was crushing him when his fist connected with Regina's hand. And then those eyes…. They were red. When I asked the girls they had me for crazy. Anything about the situation didn't seem odd to them. Then the brunette stormed off without even as much as a look.

I guess she was mad. I suppose she was angry I didn't go to help her. I'm supposed to protect people and she needed that. Yet I was glued to my spot. I just couldn't bring myself to get up and go. I didn't have my gun but I still know how to defend myself or others. Bigger guys don't scare me. And I was there watching from my table. What the fuck was that. I learned how to fight when I was young. I had to. My foster parents or kids at the foster homes were always picking at me. It stopped when I knew how to throw a punch.

I needed answers. Why would she just walk away without saying goodbye? Why would she go handle this guy in the first place? And why the fuck did her eyes get red?

,,You okay, sheriff?" Graham asked when we were finishing the shift.

,,Sure. Why you ask?" I gave him a reassuring smile.

,,Well first of all, you didn't finish your lunch which is very odd. You didn't get a second cup of coffee and you went through paper work all day without actually finishing any…" he pointed out.

,,Oh… I guess it's not my day," I shrugged.

,,Clearly," he winked. ,,At least enjoy your night," he smiled and went out of the office.

,,Yea. Will try," I said to no one.

* * *

When I got home I called Regina. I really wanted answers. And I wanted to apologize I didn't protect her. The guy was dangerous and I doubt she knows how to fight. She didn't look frightened at all though. Ugh, so many things in my head…. That's why I wanted to clear things up. Unfortunately she didn't pick up. I checked the display to make sure I'm calling the right number. When that was confirmed I let it ring few more times and eventually hang up.

 _Fine. But know this, I will get my answers!_ I threatened the air. One day she hugs me, she protects me from the storm, she makes sure I'm not scared. I didn't sleep so good in my life. That is also incredibly strange! _What did you do, Regina? Ugh_. And the next day she walks away without any sort of goodbye. I know I'm nothing to her but that was still rude.

This woman walked into my life out of the blue. I never planned on not being independent. I never knew how I want my life to turn out but I knew one thing, I will never allow anyone to get close to me. I got burned too many times. I had to learn how to be on my own and I intended to do just that. Then this chocolate goddess comes into my life and makes me doubt everything.

That's it. She won't walk out on me like that. I never got answers about why people got rid of me. Obviously they just didn't want me. I wasn't desirable. I learned how to live with that too. My sexual encounters lasted one night maximum. And it was me who always walked back home after I got my orgasm. I didn't want to be there in the morning to hear I'm not needed anymore. Now I could finally get answers. I knew I won't like them. I knew it will be so hard to hear from those sinful lips how it was nice but not nice enough. But for the first time in my life I needed to hear that. I would be able to burry everything so deep inside of me that the thought of Regina wouldn't torture me anymore. Maybe…

I grabbed my jog leggings and tank top and decided to run on the beach. Usually I go way later but now I just wanted to clear my head. The sun was still up and I hoped she will go for a walk with Henry if she doesn't answer my calls. She also goes later but maybe I'll be lucky. I realized again I have no clue where she lives. I found nothing when I tried to find it in the system. That's odd enough on its own. I didn't dig very deep as Henry was waiting but still… I'll wait for her on the beach if needed.

* * *

I run there and back twice without any luck of seeing her so I decided to just sit on the bench for a while. She always crossed this spot when she was walking. I took out my airpods to hear better and just relaxed for a bit. Well, relax is not really the word as I was tensed as fuck. I so wanted to see her. I even wanted to hear her calling me "Miss Swan". I never liked it as that's how they called me in the system, in school… but she didn't spit it out. She purred. She was playing with every syllable. It was rather sexy than scary or annoying.

I have no clue how many minutes of me staring into the ocean passed before I could see the tiger. He's white so he's so much easier to spot than Regina. I got up and started to jog.

,,Did you know about this?!" I heard Regina bark at Henry when I was getting closer. He just looked at her.

This will be amazing. Maybe I'll just run around them and pretend I didn't see them. _Yea, like you could actually miss to spot a tiger… or her._

I stopped in front of them looking at Regina. Her face was totally unreadable. I saw her wearing this regal mask but she never used it on me. She must be angry then.

,,Uhm, hi," I started.

,,Hey," she answered and I saw how the corner of her mouth turned slightly into a smile.

,,I guess you're mad at me, aren't you… Look, I'm sorry…" I started to say but got interrupted.

,,What? Mad at you? Why would I be mad?" her mask faded and she looked surprised.

,,Well I should have protected you yesterday. I'm the police. I was supposed to stop the guy and bring him to my police station and put him in jail," I explained. Regina was honestly taken aback.

,,I'm not mad at you, Emma. And jail wouldn't help that idiot. He has time to think now. He was in jail for violence before," she explained calmly.

,,How do you know that? Any of that?" I wanted to know. I'm the one who should have had access to such information. Not her.

,,I know a lot of things, Emma…" she sighed. ,,I… met him… before."

And just like that I was lied to. I could tell. I just didn't know why she would do that.

,,Why are you lying to me?" I said a bit harsher than intended. ,,And since we're on that… why the hell did your eyes get red?!"

,,What?" I saw her take a deep breath and close her eyes for a moment. ,,My eyes didn't get red…" she nearly whispered. And I could sense the lie again.

,,Okay. Suit yourself. I know what I saw, Regina. I can also tell when people lie to me. I'm sorry I wasted your time. Bye," I had to force back the tears that were coming and made my move to get away. I really thought this would be different. How stupid am I? Will I really never learn?

,,Emma, wait!" she grabbed my arm when I was passing her. She tensed her jaw and took a deep breath again. Even though her grip was firm it was also gentle and I knew I could get away from it if I wanted to. She didn't hold me in place. ,,I am sorry," she breathed about. ,,I just… " it looked like it pained her to be talking right now. ,,I can't tell you, Em. It's too soon. I won't lie to you anymore but I can't answer some of your questions either. I really like you, I do. You brought a smile to my face. You can ask Henry how rare that was lately. And that is why I can't answer. Do you believe me when I say it's to protect you?" she placed both hands on my shoulders and looked deeply into my eyes. I felt like she can see right through me. I always felt that.

,,Protect me?" I nearly whispered.

,,Yes. I know how it sounds…" she took a deep breath again. ,,Please try to see it like this… try to see it like when I was protecting you from the storm. This is the same. This is me protecting you from the unknown and scary. I'm sure you would find it beautiful once you would get to know it but…" her jaw tensed again. ,,It's too soon," she closed her eyes again as if not to be able to see my face. She almost looked scared. I reached my hand to cup her face. She was so warm and she leaned into the touch. Then she opened her eyes.

,,What are you trying to tell me, Giny?" I asked. I couldn't make any sense of this. But I knew she's not lying.

,,Em… I can't… not yet…" I could see those chocolate orbs getting wet. What the hell this woman was doing to me…

,,Okay," I caressed her cheek again. ,,Okay. I don't want you to be in pain… I believe you. I mean… you would tell me eventually, right?" I asked with hopeful eyes.

,,Yes, Em. The time will come. If I'll keep you around as I intend to, I would have to tell you eventually. There are things happening around me… and you're smart. You would notice."

,,Like that dog the first time I saw you? And the guy yesterday?" I breathed out. I nearly forgot about the dog. And she also mentioned she talks with Henry… _Oh god, what if she really is? No, don't be ridiculous._

,,Yes. Like that and more…"

,,Please just tell me you're not a vampire!" I laughed. Of course I don't believe in vampires. I don't!

,,Vampire? You should stop watching TV. There's no way vampires would survive in this world. They have better conditions where they are. And no, I'm most certainly not a vampire," she laughed at the end.

,,Better conditions where they are?" I repeated after her. ,,Right. I think it's you who should stop with TV!" I laughed.

,,Perhaps…" she smiled.

,,Okay, I have to tell you one thing though... I'm just sick of people walking away from me. I had that my whole life, Gina. And you did it yesterday and I never expected it from you. You made me feel different. Special. God, this is embarrassing…" I paused and wanted to continue but Regina interrupted my attempts.

,,I am very sorry for that, Em. I just thought you would never talk to me again…" she said and faced down.

,,What?" I nearly laughed. This was crazy. Not talking to her? ,,Why would you think I wouldn't talk to you again?" I asked and lifted her chin.

,,I saw your face, Emma… you were disgusted? Scared? I don't know. I can't place it but it surely wasn't anything nice…" she looked away again.

,,I wasn't disgusted. God, Regina. Have you seen yourself? HOW could anyone get disgusted? I was more surprised than anything else. I didn't understand why I didn't go to help you…" I admitted studying her face. I could see something flashed through her features again but it was so quick that I didn't see what it was.

,,That's okay, Em. I can take care of myself," she smiled.

,,Yea…. That I saw," I smiled back.

,,It's really nice of you to think you need to protect me, though," she smiled again. That warm smile only she can do.

,,Of course! I'm surely stronger than you! I mean… no offence but if you look at these bad boys it's clear," I grinned and lifted my biceps.

,,Right," she laughed and then raised her hand to touch my bicep. Her touch was feather like as always and her eyes sparked when connected with my skin. And my heartbeat increased immediately. _Oh god._ Then she placed the same hand on my cheek and looked deeply into my soul. Again. How does she do that… all I wanted from her right now was to kiss me. How is it possible I'm mad at her in one moment, happy to be with her the other and horny the last one. As if reading my mind she leaned in. Her full lips tasting after cherries, her tongue slowly tracing my lower lip. I moaned. My hands started to roam her perfect form and I finally got the courage to place them on her firm ass and pressed her closer to me. Now it was her turn to moan lightly into the kiss. It grew needy and more passionate. When I was getting lightheaded from the lack of oxygen I heard loud growl next to me. We immediately stopped the kiss and looked at Henry.

Regina just chuckled. ,,Sorry about that. He's not happy with this…" she explained. ,,I mean, he is happy about it but he just doesn't want to witness it," she rolled her eyes and caressed my cheek.

,,Oh. Okay…" I breathed out. I was this close to let her have her way with me on the beach. _Come on, Emma!_ ,,I was actually wondering… do you live close? I remember you said you do but I never really… you know," it was my turn to face down.

,,Are you inviting yourself to my home, Miss Swan?" she chuckled again.

,,Maybe?" I said to the sand and then realized I'm better than that. I met her gaze as I said: ,,I guess I am… if you're okay with it, that is."

,,Of course I am," smiled. ,,Especially considering god knows how long you waited for me here …" she winked.

,,What?! I did no such thing!" I exclaimed. I was so sure she couldn't see me first.

,,Careful, Miss Swan. I can also spot lies," she winked and took my hand to lead the way.

* * *

We reached the end of the beach where I usually turn around and run back. There's a massive cliff so no one can go through. I raised my brow. ,,Do you live somewhere on the cliff?" I asked.

,,Not really," she smiled. ,,Behind."

,,Behind?" I was surprised. ,,Do we have to go around then?"

,,No. There are doors in the cliff," she pointed in front of me to a small metal gate in the rock. I never noticed it before. I could swear it wasn't there.

When we got in front of the gate, Regina opened it and entered. It was a small tunnel revealing beach on the other side. It was rather cold inside. She closed the gate behind Henry and me and soon we were on the other side. That's when the Eden was revealed.

I don't think I ever saw anything more beautiful. The beach was private with a cliff on each side and from the back. I always assumed this cliff was massive but it was actually only creating this paradise on earth. There were palm trees on the beach and on its end in front of the cliff was a huge house. I have never seen anything like it. Its walls were completely made out of glass, palm trees, grass and other bushes were surrounding it. I could see a driveway behind the house from the cliff. Part of the house was even reaching the water. I could see sofa through the glass, swimming pool inside and outside… the house wasn't with multiple floors, it was made as a bungalow. One enormous bungalow. I forgot how to breathe.

,,You live here?" I asked flabbergasted. Obviously she did but my brain didn't work properly at the moment.

She chuckled. ,,Yes, Miss Swan, I live here. I reassure you we didn't break to someone else's property," she laughed warmly and started to walk toward the house. I was still glued to the spot gaping at everything in front of me. ,,Are you joining me or will you just stand there with your mouth open?" she chuckled again.

,,I haven't decided yet," I said looking at the bright red sky that was connecting with the water.

,,I see. Well, let me help you with that," she was suddenly near me again and hugged me from behind. She pressed her body to mine, placed my hair behind my ear and then whispered in very low voice touching the ear with her lips: ,,I promise you it's this beautiful from the inside too. We can either sit on the sofa above the water and watch this beautiful sunset while drinking some of my fine drinks or we can strip each other naked and swim in the swimming pool while looking at the sky. The water should be warm. There's also hut tub if you're interested. But my favorite scenario of all would be to make you scream my name from the intensity of your orgasm just when the sun would set. Or you can stay here and get cold. By yourself. The choice is yours, Miss Swan," with that she abruptly disconnected from my body and started to walk inside the house not waiting for me this time. To say I was wet would be understatement. I was soaked.

When I made it inside few seconds later I found her behind the bar with two glasses ready to be filled on the counter. She raised an eyebrow which only made my arousal worse and asked in that sexy voice of hers: ,,Did you run, Miss Swan?"

,,Yes, Miss Mills, I was running this evening. I decided I wanted to go for a run after my shift. That's how we met today, if you recall," I teased. No way in hell I'd confess that I actually indeed run from the beach to the house after her words…

,,Pardon me for my brief memory loss," she mocked. ,,Whiskey neat or on the rocks?"

,,Neat. I suppose this kind of whiskey should be tasted without water."

She smiled and started to pour the drink. ,,I always knew you're smart," she winked.

,,So… what do we do now?" I asked insecurely.

,,Now choose a place to sit," she simply said and took the drinks.

I looked around and saw many options. I was kinda hypnotized by the sofa above water since the moment I saw it though. Regina followed my gaze and chuckled. ,,As I thought…" she smiled again.

When we reached the couch and sat down, Regina placed the glasses on the conference table in front of it. Of course she served it on a napkin. _Am I in some fancy restaurant or what?_

,,So…. How the hell did you get this place?!" I couldn't hold it any longer.

,,I had it built. This is actually my vision. I designed the house," she answered as she looked around.

,,Are you an architect?"

,,No. Not really. I just know what I want," she smirked.

,,I bet. It's beautiful. Breathtaking even…"

,,Thank you," she smiled. ,,So are you. Cheers?" she offered me the drink and lifted hers.

,,Cheers," I smiled. I really wanted to kiss her. My smile faded away immediately after I sipped the liquid. It burned so much. I wasn't used to it. I usually drink beer or cocktails. When I had some change to spare I went with cheap whiskey that compared to this frankly tasted like water. It's not that the taste would be bad. Not at all. I could taste wood, hint of honey, vanilla… and I imagine this is how earth tastes like. But the burn is very strong and the flavor rich. It's surely a whiskey a girl like me could probably never afford.

,,Careful, Miss Swan. Do you prefer some ice after all?" she raised her eyebrow.

,,Nope. All good here. Still don't want to spoil the drink. It's very good."

,,Hmmm, it is. One of my favorite whiskeys. It's hard to get it here. I never saw it in stores," she explained as she took a fair gulp the brown liquid. With the sun almost down it almost looked like the color of her eyes.

,,Where do you get it then? Is it illegal?!"

,,Europe," she smiled. ,,And no, it is not illegal. It's not Absinth," she winked. ,,Although, if you wish to taste that, I might have one bottle," she said thoughtfully like she has to search through her memory whether she bought the bottle or not.

,,Are you telling me you have illegal alcohol hidden in this house?" I raised my brow.

,,Nope," she laughed. ,,I would never tell police such a thing."

,,I could put you in handcuffs for this!" I threatened but used not malice in my voice.

,,You don't need excuses for cuffing me, Miss Swan," she winked. ,,Although I have to say I don't very much enjoy being restrained," she admitted.

,,No cuffs, got it," I smiled and finished my drink. I was very proud of myself not to cough after the burn.

,,Do you want another one?"

,,Yes?" I said quietly. She just smiled and got up to get the bottle. Her composure regal, her step inaudible. I have very trained ears but I could not hear her getting back. She had bare feet but usually it's still possible for you to hear the person approaching. Not Regina, though. I closed my eyes to increase the hearing but I got nothing until I felt the cushions move when she sat down next to me.

,,Are you tired, Emma?" she asked concerned. I forgot I fell asleep the last time we were alone. Clearly she didn't. Great. ,,Em? I'm not making any assumptions here. Usually people close their eyes in the evening when they are tired. And you surely had some rough days lately. So if you just wanna lay down, that's okay," she said calmly and placed a hand on my shoulder as if to comfort me.

,,Are you reading my mind or what?!" I asked amused. The expression crossing her face after that unsettled me though.

,,What? No, of course not. Just body language?" she raised her brow and retrieve the hand taking all the warmth with her. Her reactions to things were odd, to say the least. I decided to try something. I was repeating in my mind how tired I am. So very tired. And made sure I don't yawn or show any other sign of tiredness with my body. If she will call me on how sleepy I am again, I will know that she can actually indeed read my mind. I sipped the drink and waited, repeating the same over and over again. Regina didn't seem to mind, though. Didn't seem to flinch, didn't seem to do anything that would hint she wants me to go to sleep. No blanket was offered, no question about whether I prefer couch or bed. She was just smiling at me or looking out the window into the now dark water.

,,Must be it," I smiled. ,,I did have a lot to do lately. But I'm not tired," I smiled. _God, you must be so out of it, Emma if you actually believed for a second that Regina can read your mind._

,,I can imagine," she looked at me again. ,,This particular spot in the house is very relaxing. I often think on this couch while looking outside. So I frankly wouldn't blame you. Sometimes I just melt into the cushions myself," she laughed.

,,Yea, I bet they have such effect," I smiled back. I blamed the alcohol for my previous outburst. ,,Aren't you afraid that people will see your every move here? I mean… it's glass. In the open… you know."

,,No," she sighed. ,,This is a very private beach. No one has access. This water is also pretty shallow so boats are far from the shore. And apart from that, who else would come here?" she finished her glass. I decided to do the same. No one can handle alcohol better than me.

,,Hmmm I don't know. Some intruder? Stalker? Thief? Or just some creep that seen you outside, followed you and now is looking at you through the glass!"

,,You're so cute," she chuckled and refilled our glasses. I frankly didn't expect this answer.

,,What? I mean it! Regina, it's dangerous! I work in police, I know a lot about crime. And even though we live in one of the safer towns, we're not entirely safe, you know," I tried to make a point. I think it's important for her to understand the danger. Anyone could hurt her here.

,,Okay. I'll tell you what… first of all, there is no way someone would get on the beach without me knowing about it, second of all, no one can unlock the gate we used for coming here, third of all, if someone somehow managed to come here, which won't happen, but okay, SOMEHOW then there is Henry. Usually you're not ready to meet a tiger face to face. He likes you so he's very nice to you but I reassure you he's still a very dangerous predator to anyone else, intruders especially," she locked eyes with mine and had fair amount of the alcohol when she was done explaining.

,,I don't know… you can never be sure…" all of her points were valid even though I very much doubt she would know someone would get on the beach every time that happened.

,,I am safe here, Emma. Especially now when I have police watching over me," she winked.

,,That is true! I should just stay with you then to make sure you are indeed safe in this house of glass," I laughed and then realized what I said and immediately cursed myself. Regina didn't seem to mind though as she smiled as well.

I looked through the window and was mesmerized by the sky for a moment. This place was indeed incredibly relaxing. I just couldn't decide which view was more beautiful. Was it the ocean or the beauty next to me? Hmmm, tough.

Then it hit me again. Regina didn't disagree with what I said but she didn't agree either. Of course. _Who would want you, Emma. No one ever did. Even your parents left you before you had a chance… forget someone so beautiful and unique as Regina was interested in you like this. Would want you like this. You should excuse yourself and make your way home. You surely bothered her for long enough. It's time to go… you…_

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted with a kiss. Regina pressed her lips to mine as if to shut my mind. To make my thoughts disappear. To get rid of the doubt. To make it quiet. And it worked. It so worked. All I could think of were those delicious lips and gentle hands. I got greedy and demanded access to her mouth with my tongue and this time she allowed it. After a moment of exploring each other's mouth my hands started to roam again and that's when Regina stopped the kiss.

,,What's wrong?" I breathed out quietly, just above a whisper.

,,Nothing, Em," she smiled and caressed my cheek with her palm. ,,I just won't be able to stop if we get too far."

,,Good," I said and attacked her lips again. Then I started to kiss her neck, I traced her pulse point with my tongue. She moaned and it was the most beautiful sound I ever heard. I got back to her lips and let her go only when we desperately needed oxygen.

,,Emma…" she whispered.

,,No, don't say anything. Please," I closed my eyes and pleaded with my voice. _Don't leave me. Please don't send me home now. Please._

She leaned in and kissed me as if reading my mind again. ,,I have to tell you something though. Will you let me now?" she asked and straddled me placing her hands around my neck.

 _And now the part of how you're not worth her time comes…_ ,,Okay…" I said quietly.

,,It's been a while since…" she paused as if to find the right words. ,,Well since anything really. It's been a while since I touched someone and it's been even longer since I let someone touch me," she managed to say, her expression serious. My only thought was how that was even possible. She is sex on legs.

,,How?" is all I stammered. She chuckled at that.

,,Well Em, I just don't trust people. And when I don't trust them, there is no way I would want to be involved with them. Especially sexually."

,,So you don't want to…" _of course she doesn't want you to be the one. The one with such privilege._

,,No, I do. I do want to very much. I just wanted you to know, in case my performance won't be mind blowing," she laughed.

,,You blew my mind already so you don't have to be worried about that…" I admitted and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. Our lips collided once again and this time I knew there won't be any pulling away… before my hands started to roam her body I had to ask one thing. ,,Can I touch you?" I would hate myself if I did something she didn't want of me. Even though all I wanted was to feel every inch of her skin.

,,Yes. Always," she breathed out and took off my tank top. I did the same, I couldn't wait any longer. I placed her down on the couch changing our position. Now I was on top mapping her beautiful body with my hands. My lips just left hers and I made my way down her neck. I slightly nibbled on her jugular, which rewarded me with nails in my back and a soft moan. I kissed my way back to her lips and looked into her eyes. If I saw any hint of hesitancy I would stop. I was met with dilated pupils, kiss swollen lips and slight flush in her cheeks. Regina, as if knowing again what's going on in my mind, unhooked my bra and gave me encouraging smile.

I couldn't stay far behind, I stripped her from all remaining clothes including her matching lace underwear. I guess she wasn't lying when she said hers always match. I so wanted to take this slow but my arousal clouded my judgment. When I took her nipple in my mouth her back arched slightly. I was sucking it, licking it, making it harder and harder. The other nipple was teased between my fingers. Her breathing increased and I decided to spend a lifetime on her perfect breasts. My determination only increased when she placed her hand in my hair and tried to put me even closer to her hardening bud. I caught myself with a huge grin.

When my free arm started to roam her body down the south I could feel Regina's breath hitch. For a moment I was unsure whether to touch her there or not but it passed quickly as I dipped into the wetness. I moaned just from the feel of it and so did Regina. I started to circle her clit gently, tease her more than anything else. If it was a while for her she might as well enjoy it. I put very low pressure and moved to the other nipple with my mouth. When I was done teasing her clit I decided to tease her opening and insert one finger. She moaned loudly and I could feel more arousal on my finger. I pushed out as fast as I pushed in. Much to Regina's disapproval. This time I put more pressure on her clit and started to rub it. I myself was incredibly soaked by now. That's when fingers just started not to be enough. I wanted to taste her. I needed to taste her.

I left her nipple with audible bop and started to make my way down. Soft moans escaped her lips which only made me go faster. I bit her thigh determined to make a mark. To claim her mine. I placed my arms around her hips and leaned in. She tasted like no one ever before. Nothing surprising considering we each have specific taste but she tasted the best I've ever had. That essence couldn't be human. How wrong was I when I thought I'll spend lifetime on her breasts. It was clear I'm not leaving this peach ever again. I teased her clit with my tongue and sucked it in. Her back arched and I placed her hips back down with my arms. I had to hold her down with only one hand now though. I needed the other for something better.

First I entered her with my tongue and that was it for her. Her back arched violently from the couch, her moan turned into a scream. Her body was shaking from the orgasm. I was watching her with my mind blown. I also never saw something this beautiful. She was absolutely stunning. If you thought she was beautiful in her daily life then you should make her come. Then you'd see what beauty truly looked like. I was riding her pleasure out with my tongue completely determined to make her come again. Not even that much for her as for me.

I could see her orgasm passed and so I placed my tongue on her clit and increased the pressure slightly. ,,You are so beautiful," I breathed out. The air tickling the nerve bud. She smiled and opened her eyes again. I didn't give her enough time to breathe though. I got back to work with my tongue and I entered her with one finger. She was still tight but so deliciously wet. I fucked her only few times before I inserted another finger. She bit her forearm and shut her eyes breathing franticly. I knew the second orgasm will be here soon so I started to fuck her hard while sucking on her clit and playing with her nipple with my free arm. ,,Emmaaaa," she screamed when this orgasm took over her and I was watching mesmerized. It's nearly as if her skin glowed with light. Her eyes shut, her cheeks flushed and her hand so tight on my scalp.

She urged me with mentioned hand to get to her. I could feel her heartbeat beneath my body. I was damned. This woman did turn my world upside down and she didn't even touch me yet. And frankly, she didn't even have to.

,,Oh Emma…" she kissed me. It was so delicate. Slow. Like she had all the time in the world. Then she smiled and before I knew what's happening I was laying beneath her. She continued to kiss me and her hand very soon disappeared between us. She entered me without any warning while kissing my neck. ,,Giny…" I breathed out. ,,You don't have to…" I tried to continue. I was really content with just being the giver today. For the first time of my life.

,,I'm glad I don't have to. I'm not fond with commands. I do want to, Miss Swan," she winked and her mouth attacked my breast. She bit down on my nipple and inserted another finger just when I was silently asking for it. She fucked me hard despite the situation. Did I ever tell her I like it that way? I don't know. When Regina placed her thumb on my clit I barely knew my name, let alone any information regarding past conversations. I came hard, panting and moaning. Regina helped me ride out my orgasm and then devilish smirk masked her face. She licked those fingers she was using to fuck me and moaned at the taste. New wave of arousal shot through my entire body.

When she made her way down and placed my legs over her shoulders I was panting again. I still tried to save the situation somehow. I didn't have shower after running! ,,It's okay, you know. I mean… You did tire me with the first orgasm," I tried to wink. And I desperately hoped she wouldn't get somehow offended.

,,I didn't hear you screaming my name, Emma. And until that happens, I'm not stopping," she said with that devilish smirk and licked my pussy from top to bottom. ,,,Mmmmmh." I heard her moans of approval and when she started to focus on my clit with her hot skilled tongue I started to see stars. She entered me with two fingers again and licked me senseless. Even if I were not ordered to scream her name I would surely do it anyway. Her hold on my hip was bruising and I loved it. I loved every second of this. It was like she knew exactly what I wanted. My hand traveled to her raven hair and I urged her to get even closer to me. She moaned with the clit in her mouth and those vibrations nearly sent me over the edge. She continued her skilled ministrations and just when I was about to scream her name by the force of the orgasm I had her mouth on mine silencing everything. She helped me to ride the pleasure out with her thumb and was kissing me passionately with lips covered in my arousal. My body shook violently, surprised by the force of the orgasm. She stopped the kiss when all traces of my height disappeared.

,,Oh my god…. That was… how did you do that…" I was panting hard, completely out of breath.

,,I guess I'm a natural," she winked. ,,Maybe you'll find out how I did it in the next round," she said with sparking eyes.

,,What? Oh no, I can't take more!" I protested. I felt like I'm so done.

,,Oh yes, you can. And you will. I didn't hear my name, Emma. And until the only name you know is mine, I'm not stopping."

,,But I was about to say it!"

,,BUT you didn't!" she laughed.

,,And you know why! You kissed me!"

,,Did I? Hmmm, I guess I just desperately needed to feel your lips then. Still, I didn't hear you say it. You're in for a ride, Miss Swan. We have all night," she smirked and bit down on my neck, immediately soothing it with her tongue. ,,That's my claim…" she winked and the next thing I know was her tongue entering me without any warning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Regina**

* * *

 _Oh god..._ I looked at the sleeping form in my arms. _Oh no..._ I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. _What did you do..._

This shouldn't have happened. It's too soon. I didn't tell Emma anything and knowing her background she will be so pissed. She will feel betrayed and I won't blame her. How could this get out of hand?

The answer was too simple – Emma. I can't be losing focus like that. No matter how scared she gets. No matter how protective of her I am. Every time I get close to her, my walls get down. I don't know if she has some super power but I immediately slip. One reason is that I can read her emotions and when I see she's distressed, I want to know why. And that self-doubt is killing me. How can she not see how beautiful and sweet and strong she is? I wanted to show her. Wanted to help her to see.

I surely didn't plan to seduce her. Not yet. The alcohol must have blocked my better judgment. And also the fact that only my affection seemed to shut those doubts. But the consequences… Oh god, the consequences… I unconsciously caressed Emma's arm. She was still sound asleep with a smile on her lips. Now I just want to kiss her but I know better. This might be the last time I have the privilege of holding her. _You screwed up, Regina. Big time._

Emma shuffled in my arms and pressed herself even more to me. Clearly she wasn't a morning person. I wasn't either but I couldn't sleep when my thoughts became too heavy. I wasn't sure what to do now. It would be too soon even if I was a muggle and I'm not. It surely would be easier but it's not an option. I wasn't planning to tell her about my abilities anytime soon. It was supposed to happen smoothly and gently. First I would introduce her to the idea of such things… We would probably start to watch a lot of fantasy movies. Not that they would do any justice to what I can do but it's a start. Then I would slowly start to indicate how life could be amazing if someone had magic. And then when she would be happy about it, would be ready to listen, I would show her…

And I sure as hell wouldn't sleep with her. Not until she would accept me for who I am. She might not and that would be okay. I mean… it would devastate me but it wouldn't devastate her and that's all that matters. This all would be for her and if Emma decided she doesn't want me I would just accept it. But now? How can I tell her anything? Now she won't accept it for sure. She will be hurt and that aches me beyond everything. This is my fault. I know Emma wanted me and wanted everything we did but that's because she doesn't know me. Would she want it if she knew what I am? I don't think so… I sighed and held her closer to me. I enjoyed the warmth, her scent, the way her breath tickled my neck… I was sure this is the last time we're like this.

,,You're thinking too loud…" Emma mumbled and stretched her arm. She yawned and then looked at me with smile playing at the corners of her lips.

,,I'm not.." I lied. And immediately regretted it. I promised not to lie. ,,Okay, maybe a little bit. Sorry I woke you up," I smiled back.

,,'s okay…" she yawned again. ,,What time is it?" she asked looking out the window wall.

,,Around seven."

,,What?! Seven? You crazy lady! It's Saturday and I don't have to go to work. Put the blinders up and just sleep some more!" she commanded and delved into my body again closing her eyes. I had to smile. She was such a child sometimes. I put the blinders up and tried to sleep.

* * *

I dreamt of other dimensions, of wars, of fire… and at the end I saw Emma looking at me with her face full of pain and disgust. ,, _You swore to protect me. You swore to keep me safe!"_ she screamed and then one ancient demon took her away from me.

I woke up abruptly this time, breathing heavily. Emma was looking at me with worried eyes. ,,I'm so sorry I woke you up. Again…"

,,You didn't. I was only half asleep when you started to breathe faster. I tried to wake you up but you didn't hear me…" she apologized.

,,That's okay, Em. Don't apologize," I smiled I tried to get my breathing under control. _This is what you get…_

Emma smiled and then popped herself on one elbow and leaned in to kiss me. It was slow and gentle. ,,Good morning," she whispered.

,,Good morning," I replied. _You gotta talk to her…_

,,Do you have an espresso machine? Even though I plan to spend whole day in bed with you, I need my morning coffee!" she laughed.

,,Of course I do! Henry always says he refuses to talk to me before my morning cup," I rolled my eyes.

,,He's so wrong. You're fun talking to in the morning," she laughed again. ,,So how about I go fix us some coffee and you'll move into the bedroom," she winked. _Oh Emma…_

,,Tempting," I winked. ,,But I'm the hostess so I'll go make us coffee and breakfast. And then we could go for a walk? How about that?" I suggested.

,,Breakfast sounds good! But then I know about other activities," she winked again and kissed my neck. Soft moan escaped my lips.

,,I would say you had enough when you couldn't even come up with whole sentence at the end of the night…" I smirked.

,,Enough of you?" she raised her head and looked into my eyes. ,,Never," she finished and kissed me. I was starting to lose it again. Not even a single brick left from my wall.

,,Em…." I breathed out when we parted. I caressed her cheek and smiled at her. ,,As much as this is amazing, I really need that coffee," I said. I was so happy I had an excuse. How else would I let her down without hurting her. I would figure out what to do next during breakfast. How to approach the subject… how to tell her…

* * *

Emma took a shower while I cooked. I decided to go for a swim later so I just put some bathrobe on. I prepared one for Emma as well and placed it on the handrail in bathroom. She came wrapped in it just when I was placing the food on the table. Emma insisted on pancakes and so she got pancakes. Anything to make her happy.

,,What is this bathrobe? It's so comfy!" she was still admiring the material.

,,It's Versace," I shrugged.

,,Oh my god, what?!" her jaw dropped.

,,I have one, too. Look," I turned around for her to see the massive VERSACE sign written in gold on my back. ,,Yours just doesn't have the brand so visible," I smiled.

,,You're crazy," she stated.

,,Excuse me?! I'm not crazy! I just like fine things in life, Miss Swan," I winked and finally had the table ready. All kinds of syrups, cinnamon, ice cream, Nutella, banana, nuts… anything she wants.

,,I don't even wanna know how much this costs!" she rolled her eyes. ,,And I should probably take if off. I'm a messy eater. It could get damaged," she grinned. My breath hitched. Having Emma naked at the table eating pancakes and very accidentally spilling some Nutella on her breasts…. ,,You're blushing, Miss Mills," Emma grinned. ,,I'd say you're happy about the idea then… This," she slowly unwrapped the belt ,,goes," she opened the bathrobe and placed her hands on her hips to show me her naked form ,,down," she finished and got rid of the clothing article while biting her lower lip.

I left the table and attacked her lips in a matter of seconds. That much for self-control. I pressed her body to mine and kissed her passionately. When I stopped, she grinned. _You have to control yourself better, Regina!_ _You could have fucked her nice and hard on the table next to pancakes but no! You have stuff to tell her, things to sort out… Deep breath…_ I went on my knees and heard Emma's sharp inhale. I took the bathrobe in my arms around her body and was slowly getting up while maintaining eye contact. Emma's eyes were practically black from lust. I placed the bathrobe back on her shoulders and motioned with my eyes for her to put it on. When she was dressed again I tied the belt and smiled. I was quite proud about my self-control now. I could smell her arousal when I was on my knees and it took all strength I had not to just dive in and get lost in her delicious taste.

,,I really intend to eat and drink my coffee, Em. You're distracting me," I caressed her cheek and made my way to the table.

,,You're such a tease! Oh my god! What the hell?!" she screamed.

,,Oh, I'm a tease? If I recall correctly, it was you who stood naked in my dining room just minutes ago, Miss Swan," I winked and sipped my black coffee.

Emma sat at the table still fuming. ,,You're impossible," she murmured.

,,So are you, my dear, so are you."

* * *

Henry joined us briefly for breakfast and went out on his own. We were finishing our coffee when Emma started to grin again.

,,What?" I asked.

,,Nothing," she grinned again.

,,Emma!" I warned her.

,,It's just… you wear too much clothes!" she said more loudly than needed.

,,Hmmm, I wouldn't say so. I only have the bathrobe. Nothing else…." I teased. Emma blushed again. This tension was unbearable.

,,Still too much," she winked and got up. I did the same but not to meet her halfway. I busied myself with cleaning the table. ,,What are you doing?" Emma asked.

,,It's called cleaning, Miss Swan. When someone makes a mess, someone has to clean it afterwards," I winked and took the plates to the kitchen.

,,Right… is it me or are you actually avoiding me?" she pushed.

,,I'm not avoiding you, dear. I just hate mess," I smiled reassuringly.

,,Okay…" she looked at the floor. I hated that. I hated when she got insecure. I was always wondering where it came from considering how amazing she is. Probably her childhood… and just like that my focus weakened and I heard: _you're not wanted anymore._

It was a very weak voice, probably far away in her head but I could hear it clear and loud. I placed the plates in the dishwasher and made my way to Emma. I kissed her and smiled at her. ,,Let's just clean the table and then we'll spend the whole day together. If you want to."

,,Of course I want to!" her eyes sparked as she smiled back.

,,Good. So take the syrups and help me out here," I raised my brow.

,,Fiiiiine," Emma rolled her eyes.

* * *

When the table was clean and all dirty dishes in dishwasher, I sighed loudly. It was time.

,,Em, sit down for a bit, we need to talk," I said firmly.

,,What?" she frowned.

,,Please?" I smiled.

,,No…" she shook her head.

,,Em, I just need to tell you something… nothing to be worried about. Probably…" I sighed again. She sat down slowly and unwillingly.

,,Is it because you don't want to see me anymore?" she said so quietly with her eyes studying her hands.

,,What? No, not at all! I want you so much, Emma… you have no idea," I admitted and moved closer to her. ,,I just need to tell you something about me."

,,I don't want to hear it," she said firmly and looked at me.

,,Emma…." I tried.

,,No, I don't. If it's not about me, if you don't want to tell me to go home…" she paused. ,,Then I don't wanna hear it. We all have baggage, we all have past… I like you a lot, you make me feel amazing… That's all I need to know."

,,Emma… it's not that easy…" I tried to explain and desperately tried to keep it together. ,,I just want to be honest with you."

,,You are," she smiled and caressed my cheek. ,,I just learned it's better not to dig deep when I'm falling for someone…"

,,Emma…" I closed my eyes. ,,This will slap you in the face with such force… please, let me tell you."

,,No. It might never slap me, you never know. And I'll enjoy the time with you until it happens. And who knows, maybe it won't even be such a hard slap," she shrugged.

,,If only you were right…" I sighed and knew I'm so very screwed.

,,Gina, do you want to be with me? Even if you don't know all the baggage I carry with me?" she asked with eyes full of hope.

,,Of course but this is different."

,,It's not. You want to be with me nevertheless and I want to be with you the same. End of story," she smiled and leaned in to kiss me. To shut my mouth. Even though I knew this is not right, this is not how it was supposed to go… I melted into the kiss and dragged Emma to straddle my lap. When she took off the robe and her hands found its way beneath mine while kissing me passionately, my mind was shut down again. My better judgment of what's right and what's wrong didn't exist. I completely melted into the couch and beneath Emma's touch. I dragged her even closer to me with my hand on the back of her neck and when her finger entered me slowly, I moaned into her mouth and just whispered her name.

* * *

,,You have to stop doing that," Emma whispered while tingling our hands together and studying me. We were a mess of limbs and cushions and bathrobes and blankets on the couch… Again.

,,Doing what, dear?" I sighed deeply trying to get my thoughts under control.

,,This," she pointed at my head. ,,This face… these thoughts… it just makes me feel like you immediately regret what just happened. Like you didn't want it to happen… if I didn't know how wet you were for me… how soaked I got you… I think I would have pretty bad thoughts about all of this, you know…" she gave me a small smile. I groaned.

,,I'm sorry," I kissed her. ,,I tend to drift into my head… it has nothing to do with you, I promise," I smiled to reassure her.

,,Okay…" she smiled back.

,,So… how about we take a shower and then swim in the pool?" I suggested.

,,Sounds awesome! Just give me few more minutes before I start to feel my legs again…" she grinned.

,,Are you tired, Miss Swan?" I raised my eyebrow.

,,Not tired… worn out!" she laughed and then placed her head on my chest to rest a bit.

I could feel she's content which was good. But unfortunately, I couldn't say the same. First of all, I let my guard down again. I don't know if she has some magic power or what is happening but I know it can't continue. I must respect her privacy. I had a reason why I wanted to stay out of her head. Yesterday she looked so little and I hated that. I knew that if I reject her, I would never see her again. Her abandonment issues are clear. I don't really need special powers to know that much. To give her comfort in that moment of huge self-doubt was the only thing I could do. I just shouldn't have let it get that far. But I refused to make her tired and fall asleep by my powers. I refuse to take part in such a game. Reading thoughts is one thing, changing them another.

Her little test was very amusing though. "If she will do this then I know she's actually reading my mind!" _Oh Emma…_ Which is also part of the problem of why this will slap me back so hard. When she will understand the extent of my powers, things will go down. When she will understand I can indeed read minds, things will end badly. And I have absolutely no clue how to prevent that. I never got involved with a human like this. Not after I got my powers back. She doesn't want to talk so I have to show her. But I know I won't be able to handle the hurt and confusion. And I have no clue how to even approach the subject. When will the time be right? In my head never.

I guess I will just let things flow now. I don't have many other options. Emma doesn't want to talk about it. Emma doesn't …

,,You're doing it again," she sighed.

,,No, I'm not!"

,,Yes, you are. I can hear it!"

,,Can you now?" I laughed.

,,Yup! I have super powers," she grinned.

,,Oh, you Wonder Woman! Can you transport us to the shower then?" I laughed.

,,I can! But I don't want to," she scoffed and got up smiling, offering me a hand.

,,What a gentleman, Miss Swan," I smiled. ,,I presume you will lead me to the shower if I'll tell you where to go, yes?"

,,Yes!" she saluted and then we both laughed.

* * *

We spend the day together and I was learning more and more about this amazing woman. Her ability to make me laugh and challenge me at the same time. How her walls might be even higher than mine and how she seems to look right through me.

,,What's your plan for tomorrow?" I smiled at her at the terrace. We just finished dinner and decided to eat it outside since we had last warm days. The autumn was approaching.

,,Ugh. Tomorrow I'm working 'til late late late. I'm afraid I won't be able to make it further than my bed when I'm done."

,,That's awful!" I protested.

,,It's okay," she smiled. ,,And the day after tomorrow I'm finishing early. But I already made plans with the girls…" she murmured and averted her gaze.

,,That's okay, Em. I also have some things to do," I smiled reassuringly. Although I must admit I will miss her. ,,Actually in two days I have some business meeting here. And then I'll probably just finish the book I'm reading," I winked.

 **Emma**

* * *

After yet another passionate night I couldn't decide whether this day will suck or whether it will be great. It's early, that's not great BUT I was woken up with a kiss. That was pretty great. Then Regina made breakfast, which was also awesome. She didn't let me eat it in bed but it doesn't matter, it was still dope. I don't remember when I didn't have cereal for breakfast. Don't get me wrong I love cereals! But the eggs Regina made were the best eggs I've ever had. I'm not exaggerating. Anything she makes is the best I've ever had.

And just thinking of her makes me realize this day will actually be great. Doesn't matter I'll be stuck here with Graham the whole day. It will be great knowing there's someone out there that wants to spend time with me. Someone who gets up from warm comfortable bed to make me breakfast. No one has ever done that before.

,,Oh hello, champ!" I greeted the dog that run inside our office. It was my favorite dog from the K9 department. He placed his head on my knee and demanded cuddles. He was a hard worker but still just a dog. He wanted attention and love. I showered him with kisses even though we're not supposed to do that.

,,Hi, Emma!" my colleague greeted me. ,,Wouldn't you mind watching over him for the day? I wanted to ask Leroy but clearly Bandit here had another idea," he smiled.

,,Sure! I'll be happy to," I smiled and petted the dog.

,,Thank you. But you know the rules! He's our best German Shepard, don't spoil him!" he laughed.

,,Me? I would never!" I exclaimed.

* * *

My stomach started to scream from hunger. ,,Should we head out for lunch?" Graham asked amused.

,,Yea, I guess… I have to walk Bandit anyway."

,,It wasn't his stomach that I heard," Graham teased.

,,Obviously! Bandit has full bowl of food! I have nothing! I'm doing worse than the dog!" I laughed.

,,But you can go to pee anytime you want," he winked.

,,True that," I said thoughtfully.

Suddenly someone opened our door and I saw Regina smiling at me with paper bag in her hand. She wore red high heels and red tight dress. I didn't doubt for a second about the expensive price for her outfit today. The dress copied her body perfectly and the heels looked like from Prada commercial. She had sunglasses in her free hand and red delicious lipstick on her lips. My jaw dropped. She was so out of my league. I couldn't understand how I got this lucky. She could have had about anybody. No one would tell her no.

,,Hi," she greeted me from the door and made her way to my desk.

,,Hi!" I answered happily. I didn't think I would see her today.

,,So you said you have a lot of work and knowing you, you're surely hungry so I brought you lunch," she smiled so warmly and I added this to the list of what no one has ever done for me.

,,For real? Oh my god!" I jumped up from my chair and kissed her. Graham was grinning.

,,So is this your new mysterious girlfriend?" he asked.

,,Shut up," I rolled my eyes at him. ,,Didn't you want to go for a lunch?!" I raised my brow totally indicating he should get out.

,,Right," he laughed. ,,Shouldn't I take Bandit for the walk?"

,,No, I'll take him after lunch."

,,Enjoy your meal then," he winked and left the office.

I kissed Regina again more passionately this time since we were alone, smearing her lipstick a bit. ,,What did you bring me?" I was curiously looking at the bag.

She took out the box and grinned. I looked at it and saw some green food. I looked at her, confusion written all over my face and she started to laugh so hard.

,,Oh god, I just wanted to see your face," she snorted. ,,The salad is for me, Miss Swan. I brought you some grilled cheese and all the stuff that is incredibly unhealthy."

,,Gimme!" I took the bag by force from her hand and looked for my food. She wasn't lying, there was indeed grilled cheese at the bottom of the bag. _Oh god I love her!_ I screamed in my head and was very happy it didn't actually escape my lips. Her eyes sparked and she smiled. ,,What?" I asked while opening the box.

,,Oh, nothing! I would never have guessed food can make someone so happy," she grinned.

,,Food and one gorgeous woman can do that, yes," I blushed and started with my food. Just as the woman that brought it, it was delicious. ,,Thank you for this," I said with my mouth full.

,,What a charm you are, dear," she raised an eyebrow, gesture I found incredibly sexy, and started to chew on her rabbit food.

,,You didn't mind me talking with my mouth full yesterday," I grinned.

,,I don't recall you would talk with pancakes in the way."

,,Oh, I'm not talking about pancakes, Gina," I winked. And there it was. The blush I would kill for. It lasted only few seconds before she shook it off but it was totally worth it.

,,You tease…" she answered when she got her composure back.

We finished the meal in relative silence. I was getting a bit overwhelmed with this gesture. As said, no one has ever done this for me.

,,Thank you, Gina. Really. You didn't have to," I threw the empty box to the trash and kissed her cheek.

,,I wanted to. You said you will be tired tonight and I wanted to see you," she admitted with warm eyes. She got up and fixed her lips with the lipstick.

,,Did I tell you you're amazing?" my mouth was agape.

,,Not today," she smiled.

,,My bad. Well then, you're stunning. Absolutely beautiful in that dress and amazing in general," I breathed out. She smiled again and gave me soft pecks on my lips.

,,So are you, Miss Swan," she caressed my cheek with her thumb. ,,We are getting the dog uncomfortable, Emma. He doesn't show it, he's very well behaved. But he is a bit jealous. I think he takes you as a member of his pack," she looked at Bandit when she finished the sentence.

,,Yea. And you would know that because he told you, right?" I grinned.

,,Something like that," she winked. ,,Didn't you tell Graham that you'll go out with him after lunch? Can I join?"

,,You would?"

,,Of course. I'm walking with Henry all the time, if you recall," she smiled again.

,,Well yea, but you don't usually walk in high heels and tight sinful dress," I licked my lips subconsciously.

,,Sinful dress? I believe only your imagination is sinful, Miss Swan. It has nothing to do with the dress. And yes, I would go on the walk with you two."

,,My angelic imagination? I don't know what you're referring to," I blinked few times.

,,Of course," she smiled. ,,Shell we then?"

,,Yes!" I saluted. ,,I planned to take him on the beach though…" I paused.

,,Good. Why do you act like it's a problem?"

,,I can't see how heels would be comfortable shoe wear in the sand… not that it would be comfortable anywhere else…" I murmured the last part. She burst into laughter.

,,My shoes are very comfortable, Emma! And as for the sand, I'll just take them off," she winked and made her exit waiting for us outside.

* * *

I knew this day would suck. I didn't wake up by a kiss, no one made me breakfast and I haven't seen Regina since we parted after our walk with Bandit. Which was yesterday. Not even full 24 hours and I miss her so bad. What is wrong with me? Even when I was 15 I didn't act like it. Now I'm way older and I feel like a teen. _What did you do to me, Regina._

I also knew she won't bring me lunch today because she said she has some business meeting. Speaking of which, I still don't actually know what exactly she's doing. Not that it would bother me. I don't need to know. It's just… you know.

I was reading this report over and over again and I still didn't know what it says. My mind was elsewhere. At least I finish early today (if 4pm counts as early) and will see my girls. Frankly, I would much rather see Gina. Oh god, am I turning into a bad friend? I hope not.

* * *

Our favorite beach bar was half empty at this hour. People usually came way later. We chose a table at the end nearly on the beach. That was our favorite spot. MM ordered margarita and Ruby whistled at her. ,,MM! Alcohol during the day... I am shocked!"

,,Is it strong? I should probably go to the bartender and tell him to add only half of the standard amount," MM rumbled.

,,Nonsense! I'll unfriend you if you start drinking virgin," Ruby laughed.

,,Virgin?" MM's eyes got huge with shock and embarrassment.

,,Oh god, do you seriously live under a rock, Snow? That's how you call cocktail without alcohol," Ruby explained.

,,Oh… well… that's a very weird way to call it."

,,It's called like that because they never have anything hard in them," Ruby said and I nearly spat my drink out.

MM blushed incredible shade of pink. I don't think I've seen this color on her, not even when we asked her back in the days if she actually still was a virgin. She denied but truth to be told, we've never seen her with a man. But it is her business and our job as friends is to be here in case something happens and she wants to share it with us.

* * *

We were still more or less alone in the bar when the ground shook a bit. ,,Guys, am I that drunk after two beers or did you feel it too?" I was looking around if any panic would rise.

,,The earthquake?" Ruby asked. ,,Yea, I felt it too. It was pretty mild though, I don't think we should be worried," she shrugged and sipped her cuba libre. Just when she finished the sentence the sirens started to scream. Tsunami sirens. My heart sank. ,,Regina…" I said out loud and got up.

Ruby caught my hand: ,,Em, you can't go there! It's dangerous! We have like few minutes! Come with us to safety!" she ordered.

,,No way! She lives on the beach! I gotta go tell her! I have to get her to safety!" I didn't even hear what Ruby was saying anymore. I made my way out the bar and my thoughts were very simple. _Regina Regina Regina_.

* * *

I saw the cliff from afar and my lungs were already on fire. I run often but I don't sprint. Suddenly the water disappeared. I had minutes now. I pushed through the pain in my chest and tried to run just a bit faster only to find out there is no gate in the cliff… I said to myself I am just still too far to see it because I know it was there. Me, Henry and Regina went through the gate, through the tunnel and then we were at the beach with her house on it. So it MUST be there. I am only too far to see.

 **Regina**

* * *

I casted a protection spell on the whole cliff when I felt the earthquake. I traveled with my mind to the epicenter of it and when I found out it is beneath the water and the tectonic plates shifted, I knew we're in for some troubles. It must have been really strong if we felt it on the shore. Usually you don't even know it happened. That only told me we can expect troubles indeed. Just as I thought, not only one tsunami but two were coming to the shore. Fast. Pretty damn fast. I checked how aware humans are of the fact and considering it all happened in a matter of minutes, they had no clue about the second wave and so I got rid of it. It's all just energy. First wave will be slightly bigger but it won't cause as much damage as two would have.

And then I heard it: _Regina_. Oh no, you silly girl! You should have run to safety! Emma was running on the beach towards the unexisting gate. _Oh Emma, I only placed it there for us._ There was only one option now. There is no way she would make it here. There is no way she would even make it near the cliff. I took a deep breath and teleported myself few feet in front of her. I don't actually think she noticed, she hypnotized the cliff where the gate should be.

,,Emma…" I called quietly. She would bump into me anyway, I was in her trajectory.

,,GINA!" she exclaimed. She hugged me so tight.

,,Em, hold me closely, okay?" There was no time. The wave will be here in seconds. I didn't even wait for her acknowledgement. I teleported us to the house in front of the massive glass wall. She shouldn't feel any nausea as it was a very short distance. If we traveled further I would check her stomach was alright.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

,,We were there!" she pointed at the cliff. ,,And now we're here!" she looked around the house. The wave was nearly here. I could feel it without the need to look outside. ,,Why are your eyes blue?!" she started to scream. ,,You have brown eyes! Brown as chocolate or whiskey in the moonlight! NOT BLUE!" I think she lost it.

,,Em, I know you don't want to right now but please, let me hold you. Please. I promise I won't hurt you, I would never hurt you. The wave is here… please let me make you feel safe," I selfishly begged her. I wanted to hold her close. I knew it would be for the last time. ,,I promise I'll try to explain everything when this is over but now please, come to me…" Emma looked outside and saw the blue giant coming in rapid speed towards us. She sort of jumped into my embrace.

,,We're going to die, aren't we," she sobbed and buried her face in my neck.

,,No, my angel. We're not. I got you, nothing will happen to you," I caressed her hair and watched from the side as the wave got to my invisible shield. Emma raised her head and watched it too. She was trembling and she was hugging me so tight. Like there is no tomorrow. And I guess in her head there indeed wasn't.

The wave crushed with enormous force. I always loved this view. Gallons of water crushed into the shield and the rest continued over our heads on the cliff and to the city. I made sure I silenced Henry's ears as his hearing is more advanced than mine and this always made a lot of noise. He also didn't like to watch, he was hidden behind the kitchen counter. He knew we're safe but he was still just a cat. Swimming in the ocean is one thing, watching it and feeling like the whole ocean is here to get you, is another.

The show was over and just as I predicted, Emma jumped away from me as if I burned her. I didn't say anything, I waited for her to lash out. ,,Why did you have blue eyes, Regina?! What the fuck did just happen?!" she was looking at me like I just stole her favorite toy. Stole and ripped it to shreds in front of her.

,,Em, sit down…" I tried, my tone very calm.

,,No!" she retreated even further from me.

,,Okay…" I took a deep breath. ,,My eyes get the color of the element I am using, playing with, changing… Blue for water, silver for air, green for earth and orange for fire, purple for storms. Then I get red eyes when I mess with human's body in any way. Even if I heal it." I decided honesty would be the key. To explain everything she wants to know and to do so honestly.

,,What the actual fuck…" she breathed out and sat heavily on one sofa in the living room. I saw her eyeing the one we slept with each other on for the first time but either it was too far for her now or she just didn't want to go to that particular memory line.

,,I wanted to tell you, Em. But I myself didn't know how… I…"

,,What the fuck are you?!" her voice louder than before.

,,Em, I need you to understand that by answering this question, I would probably shatter everything you know about this world," I sighed.

,,Try me," she spat.

,,I have…" I took a deep breath again. The poison in her eyes made it very hard for me to concentrate. ,,I have certain abilities… I can do things…"

,,Like what?"

,,Probably anything you can think of…"

She was silent for long minutes again. I could see she's breathing fast and she's thinking hard. She either pierced me with her eyes or she wasn't looking at me at all.

,,What the fuck was this then? Did you start tsunami? Can you start tsunami?" she looked outside to see the beach was completely untouched by the water.

,,This wasn't my doing, Emma. I would never put you in danger! You need to understand I would never hurt you and I would never use my powers against you…" I could feel my eyes getting watery. Her hardened face was too much for me. ,,I actually stopped the second wave. The earthquake created two waves, Em. I stopped the latter. I couldn't stop the first as people were already aware of it, it couldn't just disappear anymore. I did stop the second…" the tears rolled down my cheek as her expression didn't change at all. She was hard as stone.

,,Well, you should have! You should have stopped the first too! Do you realize how many people lost their homes now?! That I also lost my house?! And before you say anything, I don't want to move in with you! Not after this! So if this was your master plan, you failed!" she got up from the couch driven by anger.

,,Emma, I would never hurt you…" I sobbed uncontrollably. ,,I would never do this! What would I gain? It makes no sense…" I whispered the last part.

,,Well your house is fine, isn't it…" she spat out.

,,Yours too… and your friends' houses too…" this was not going to safe me. I knew. Emma was mad at me beyond saving.

,,What? What does that suppose to mean?!"

,,I enacted the same spell as what you just witnessed. Your house, your friends' houses and few more to make it a more believable. No water damage happened. Your friends are safe too. I made sure nothing happened to them."

,,So you did actually started this, didn't you. Why would you bother otherwise," she growled and got close to me. Too close. ,,What else, Regina? What else did you do? Did you play with me? With my head? With my heart?" she barked few inches from my face. My tears run uncontrollably down my cheek. ,,It would make sense, you know. I never felt this for another person. Not even once. And then suddenly you came into picture and I'm head over heels for you…"

,,I would never, Emma. I would never hurt you, I told you I would never hurt you," I cried. ,,Please believe me!"

,,Yes, you said that. But I'm asking if you played with me," she still stood her ground. Her breath hot on my face. ,,Actually, I don't even need the answer to that. I think I already figured that much," she scoffed. ,,Make it go away then. The same way you started it, make it go away."

,,I didn't start anything, Emma! I said I would never hurt you, which is connected with this! I would never make a decision for you. I would never change the way you feel. I might have jumped into your nightmares and make them go away but I would never do what you think I did, Emma. Never to you."

,,You slept with me! You fucked my brain out! Why did you do that, Regina? Why?" she started to cry. I could handle angry, I couldn't handle sad. ,,I was so happy. I wanted to know everything about you. I wanted to spend every minute of my life with you… I have this voice in my head. Voice that tells me no one would want me. My parents didn't want me, why would someone else. And then I saw you and I thought you're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. And I immediately told myself to forget about you. I told myself you're too good to be true. I told myself the same when we started seeing each other too. But now I see you're actually not that good. You're rotten. You betrayed me. You ruined my trust, you crushed my heart. I have no clue why you would choose me. I guess faith just played another dirty game with me. But just as you must have started this inside my chest, you can end it." I felt completely empty. My heart was bleeding, my hands shaking… the need to touch her was overwhelming. I didn't even cry anymore, I didn't have any tears left.

,,Emma…" I tried to reach out to her. I tried to cup her cheek with my palm. She grabbed my arm roughly and yanked it down. Then her hand found my throat. I could feel her anger radiating from her. There was another emotion present though. Hurt.

,,Free yourself from my grip. You have abilities. Free yourself," she spat and tightened the grip. I shook my head.

,,I would… never… hurt you," I choked out.

,,But you did, Regina. You did. And you lied to me. You made a fool out of me when I asked about your red eyes. Oh god, you were in my head all the fucking time!" she released my neck and rushed to the other side of the room as in fear I would read her mind.

,,Emma, let me explain, please…" I sobbed again while rubbing my aching throat.

,,Go to hell, Regina," she cried out and left to the driveway. It was then when everything that happened caught up and my body sank to the floor. I started to cry uncontrollably, my body curled into a ball. I was in so much pain that I'd rather fight an army of undead.

Henry came and laid next to me. He gently whispered: _I'm sorry…_

I couldn't stay here. I didn't want to stay here. I teleported us in my cabin in Norway. Some polar lights and no Emma would do for now…


	5. Chapter 5

Trigger warning: violence, hint of rape, panic attack, depression, self-harm (although completely different than you think). And I'm really sorry for those last lines from the guy in Emma's POV.

For those not in SQ group on fb: brace yourself, this one could be described as dark. If you have any question towards the triggers or this chapter before you dive in, don't hesitate to ask me. I'm on fb as Alice Cliff, I'm on tumblr as isuckatnicknamess, AO3 as isuckatnicknames and I'm here. I don't think it's that bad but one can never be sure.

 **Emma**

When I got home through the mess, panic and water I found out Regina wasn't lying. My house was untouched just as hers. Some water damage was visible from the outside, probably not to be too obvious, but nothing inside. Later I found out she indeed protected Ruby and her flat same as MM and hers. Even Graham said he doesn't have anything to report in this matter.

This week passed so quickly. I was very busy at work with all the reports and work in the terrain. We helped people to find their families and loved ones, we were in the field with K9s. What disgusted me the most were the thieves. I just couldn't understand how someone can take advantage of people that just lost their home. A lot of houses were damaged by the water, windows were broken, doors were wracked. That seemed like an invitation to the thieves. They went in and stole what was left. I made it my own mission to catch them and let them rot in jail forever. Such behavior disgusted me beyond measure.

Now I was sitting in my living room with untouched burger and pillow in my arms. Even though I was so busy with everything I couldn't push Regina away from my thoughts. Thinking about it, I probably was too harsh with her. She indeed never harmed me in any way. I just can't shake the feeling I was manipulated. And all that magic shit? What the hell is that? We don't live in some fucking fairy tale! _Once upon a time there was a goddess among us, common people, peasants…?_ What the actual fuck.

Bandit was laying next to the sofa close to me. He could sense I'm not feeling fine. And I guess he was lonely too. His owner suffered major injuries during the tsunami. He's in hospital and we're not sure when they'll release him. I volunteered to take care of Bandit as we always got along fine and I could use some company.

I took few fries and tried to eat but I just couldn't swallow. My heart still ached. It's been a week since everything went to shit. A week. It's not much but I heal quickly. I'm so used to getting wounds that I usually shake it off faster than others. That was before I met HER. My raven haired woman. Fuck this! And fuck her! I clenched my jaw again, holding back tears and growled loudly. Bandit jumped on the sofa and placed his head on my lap. "You're not supposed to do that, you know." He wasn't even bothered. He knew I didn't mean it now.

"We should go for a walk," I suggested. He didn't move. He just closed his eyes and yawned. "Yea, it was a long day, wasn't it," I said and petted his head. "We will go later. You deserve some rest." We were lucky enough that we didn't bump into Regina on the beach. I actually haven't seen her the whole week. It's like she disappeared. I was happy about it but at the same time I wasn't. I was so pissed but I missed her greatly. She got under my skin like no one else before. I never let anyone as deep but it's like she wasn't even asking. She just got deep right away. There comes the manipulation, I was sure. She must have done something. She swore she didn't but how can I know she's not lying?

I saw with my own eyes what she did with the tsunami. How can someone control such force? How?!

Then I saw the guy that crushed to the ground right after he connected his hand with hers. I still have no clue what actually happened, as I didn't hear anything she said to him. She did stand up for the woman though.

She protected us in front of the tsunami, too. Now with some time apart I don't think she created it. I have no doubts she could, but I don't think she did…

She also helped the dog… she genuinely seemed like a good person. And god was she hot. Not that it would be all about that. Our chemistry worked incredibly. And I never liked the taste of someone so much. If Regina told me to spend my life between her legs and not to eat anything else, I'd be happy to oblige. I unintentionally licked my lips as to try to get a taste of her again. Only the taste was long gone. I growled again. "What should I do, Bandit?!" I asked the dog completely clueless. He lifted his head but didn't answer me. "Yeah, that's what I thought…" I sighed. "Come on, get up. Let's go for a walk. I need some fresh air," I stated and got up myself. I took the burger with fries and threw it in the bin. I could eat it later, but I knew I wouldn't. It was prolly the forth burger that ended the same way. I just couldn't swallow. I took the leash and released the dog from my flat.

* * *

There were still so many things to repair. Too much damage was done. Pieces of wood everywhere, traces of water, people occasionally crying when finding out their loved ones didn't make it. It was very depressing. We headed towards the beach. It looked horrible, but it was still better to be there than roaming the streets.

The normally energized dog didn't even run. He walked slowly next to me, sniffing the air or the ground. "You miss you master, don't you…" I sighed sympathetically. His tail was down, eyes sad… "Yeah… thought so. He will be fine, you know. I wish I could take you to visit him in the hospital but no dogs are allowed. Stupid rules. Dogs can behave better than children…" I complained. "Well… maybe we could convince the nurse to go to the hospital park when your master is allowed walks outside," I smiled. I tried to cheer him up. I can't imagine what it must be like for him. I'm really happy I took him home. First of all I can really use some company and second of all Bandit knows me and likes me. Imagine if he got placed with someone he's not so familiar with. It's hard on him enough as it is.

We saw local reporter from the news while on the beach. I knew this woman briefly. Sometimes police co-operated with them and someone from our department was questioned. It was never me but we saw each other on the halls. I mean… this is a small town. We kinda all know each other. It seemed they were done with the news as they were packing microphones and cameras. I briefly said hi when walking passed them.

The reporter, Kathryn, stopped me with her enthusiastic greeting. "Emma, hi! I didn't see you in a while," she smiled.

"Oh yeah, I was… " _with Regina all the time_ "busy," I said instead. "It's awful what happened, isn't it," I said looking around.

"It is…" she signed. "But it could have been worse," she added quickly.

"Yeah, it always can I guess."

"No, I meant that this one could have been worse. The earthquake was so strong that everyone is surprised there was no second wave. Could have been even third. It's a miracle. We were incredibly lucky," she smiled then.

 _Regina…_ "Yeah, I guess we were," I shrugged.

"No, Emma, you don't understand. It was really a miracle," Kathryn smiled again. "The earth shifted, they can see it now. All calculations confirmed there should have been another wave," she explained.

I forced out a smile. It was not a miracle, it was Regina. Clearly again true to her word…

"Miracle indeed then," I replied. "What about your house and relatives?" I tried some kind of conversation to distract my thoughts from _the_ _woman_.

"Yes. Thankfully my family survived. Just some minor scratches, nothing too serious. Can't say the same about my house but… I'm just happy we all survived," she smiled sadly.

"I understand that…" I smiled back reassuringly. "Wish you lots of luck with reconstruction of your house. Did you fill up your report yet?"

"Thank you. Yes, I did. I guess you have pretty big pile on your desk now, don't you," she had emphatic expression.

"I call it shitload of reports or fucking huge pile of crap," I laughed. Just picturing all the files on my desk made me realize how tired I was.

"Can't blame you," she winked. "Well, we're all packed here. Have to go now," she smiled again.

"Yea, sure! We'll finish our walk and head back home."

"Is your apartment okay?"

"Yea…"

"Wow, you were lucky, Emma."

"I know…" I shrugged. I also know why I was lucky. Why my friends were lucky. And my thoughts were back on _her_.

"Bye now then," she smiled again. I felt bad I zoned out like this.

"Bye, Kathryn, take care," I smiled and continued walking.

* * *

The walk is not helping to clear my mind. Even though the sun is shining, I'm picking up objects that are not supposed to be on a beach and trying to clean the area, I'm still thinking about Regina. I can't help it. I can't stop it. I'm also very sure it's not Regina who is sending these thoughts to my head. In fact, I haven't heard from her at all. Is she okay? Should it concern me? Of course it should concern me! Despite everything I miss her… I miss being around her, miss seeing her smile and I even miss her stupid 'Miss Swan'. I grew so fond of her… And I know I didn't treat her well the last time we were together. I just now realized she wanted to tell me something and I shut her up. I'm certain her abilities were this 'something'. And I promised it would be okay no matter what it was. But it was so far from okay. Jesus, I even grabbed the poor woman by her throat. To say I felt bad would be an understatement.

Bandit clearly felt my depression because he slowed his tempo and pushed my hand with his head. I petted him. "There there, it's okay," I reassured him. "How about we go visit Regina, hm? I just need to know she's okay. I have to apologize for my outburst, you know. I'm still angry but I know I didn't act as I should have," I explained the dog. _And there might be a 'super tiny' part of me that just wanted to see her._ Then I realized I am explaining my behavior to a dog… rock bottom.

I had a feeling I won't find a gate in the cliff so I directed our walk to the driveway. I asked Bandit if he wants to go with me or wait at home but when we were passing my house, he kept on going. I was now facing the driveway which was super long. No wonder Regina had complete privacy, no one even thought about going on this road.

When we reached the house we couldn't see anything. I was actually surprised there was no fence around it. I guess Regina had her ways of how to make sure people stayed away from her property. We walked a bit around, Bandit sniffing erratically the ground and air. "Can you smell Henry here?" I asked him. "Because I can't see him. And I'm pretty sure he would come to greet us," I was thinking out loud. "Unless he's mad at me, that is…"

 _Jesus Emma, you're wondering whether some animal, a tiger, is mad at you or not. Wtf happened to you …_ I sighed. _Well, Regina happened…_ I replied myself.

The house was dark, it looked completely empty. Somehow sad. I was looking inside through some windows but couldn't see anything. Regina clearly wasn't at home. Well, I'll just come some other day then. "Come on, Bandit. Let's go home. You must be starving."

* * *

The next days I realized I totally acted on my feelings on the beach. I did want to apologize for my behavior but I actually didn't want to see the woman. I couldn't face her. What if she did some voodoo shit on me and I'd completely forget who I am and why I'm there. I'm sure she could just make me stay and I wouldn't even know!

Another voice in my head also told me that I shouldn't be worried cuz she _obviously_ was fine. I mean… tsunami didn't affect her. She just stood there inside her house watching it coming and she made sure no harm was done. So she _clearly_ was okay.

I could send her a message but… no. Regina was fine. I hated how I missed her and loathed her at the same time. And now all the questions related to her abilities started. What is she? What can she do? HOW MANY people like her is out there? Can she fight them? Is she the strongest? Did she create them? Did she create this?! _Jesus, stop…_ I rubbed my temples again and Bandit looked at me from his bed. "I'm sorry. I just don't understand a thing…" I apologized even though I knew he can't hear my thoughts. But then again, I thought the same about Regina, didn't I… "UGH!" I threw a pillow to the opposite wall. That much for being a balanced human being. "Fuck you, Regina!"

This was just another outburst. And I can't say it would be getting better. Quite the opposite actually. I worked my ass off to forget about all of this. To forget about _her_. But I didn't forget anything and I was probably just getting worked up. I was still thinking too much and with the tempo we had at work it was starting to get dangerous. At least according to Graham. 'You gotta at least eat something, Em' .. 'You should take it easy, Em' … bla bla bla.

I was fine. Just fine. Things could surely be better but I was fine.

* * *

Today was slightly better. I decided to take Bandit to the hospital to visit his owner. I was pleading the staff to let him have a walk in the park. It was hard on Bandit, it was hard on his owner. I wanted them to see that the other is okay. I think Bandit kinda started to accept the fact that he might never be with his master again and I just couldn't let that happen.

We were now sitting on a bench in the park waiting for Jefferson to show up. I hope it will help them both. I'm sure it will help Bandit. It has to.

I wasn't prepared for this though. Jefferson was seated in a wheelchair, he had bruises and his arm was in a cast. There were several bandages and a lot of purple on his skin. A nurse pushed his wheelchair near the bench and told us strictly: "You only have fifteen minutes. He's nowhere near being allowed to the park."

"Fifteen minutes, got it," I nodded. I also had to keep Bandit short on the leash. He was so happy to see his owner. So so happy. But he would probably jump on him. He was squealing, running happily around him and waving his tail like crazy. Jefferson tried to pet him with his healthier hand and gave him kisses. They were happy to see each other. So happy.

"Thank you for bringing him here," Jefferson smiled with tears in his eyes. He was holding Bandit with all strength he had.

"No biggie," I smiled back.

"I know it was a biggie. I heard you were pretty convincing here," he winked.

"Yeah well… I thought it would be good for both of you," I shrugged.

"Thank you, Emma. Thank you," he answered and leaned closer to Bandit.

I let them be for the whole time. I sat on the bench and just waited for the nurse to show up. She actually came after 25 minutes. I guess it warmed her heart to see them, too. Everyone could see this was definitely a good step to Jeff's recovery.

When it was time to say goodbye I couldn't tear Bandit from him. "I'll take you back as soon as I'm outta here, boy! I promise," he gave him the last kiss and I had to hold Bandit on the leash with almost all my strength. Dogs are strong!

We watched Jefferson as nurse pushed him on the wheelchair inside the building and Bandit barked few times probably as a goodbye. "Don't worry, Bandit. You're back with your owner as soon as he's out of the hospital," I promised him. I hid the fact I didn't have a clue when that would be. Hopefully they'll allow him to see the dog more often now. I'd come here with him any chance I'd get. I think it was really good for Bandit to see that his owner is alive. Animals are more sensitive than you think. I'm seriously convinced he started to get depressed because he thought Jefferson died in the water.

* * *

Today I had a meeting with girls at Ruby's home. The bar was ruined and it will take some time to repair it. We decided to have indoor party instead. Although no one was really in mood for partying. I had Regina on my mind all the time, sadness and depression ran through the city and the mood wasn't very cheerful in general. I took Bandit with me because he doesn't like to be left alone. We're not gonna listen to some loud music and drink into oblivion. We will probably just share what's in the heart. Well, they will… I don't want to talk about _her_. Bandit will be happy he's with us and no harm will be done to his sensitive ears.

"Gee, Em! You're pale and skinny!" Ruby observed right after I rang the bell and was welcomed by the slim brunette.

"Oh, you're the one to talk," I laughed.

"Yea but I was always skinny. Did you eat in last days?" she only half mocked me.

"Not much. Kinda hard with everything that's going on," I shrugged. I didn't tell her the reason was entirely something else than the disaster though.

"Good thing I brought us all a burger and chips! And beer. We deserve some treats. With everything that's going on…" she sighed.

I gave her a fake smile. Honestly, food was really the last thing on my mind.

* * *

"Are you not gonna eat the burger, Emma?" MM asked when noticing how I barely touched it and more than eating the chips I was creating art from the ketchup.

"Oh. I'm not that hungry… had chips," I lied.

"No, you didn't," Ruby raised her eyebrows. "We don't want to scold you, Em," she gently put her hand on my arm. "We're just worried about you, you know," she smiled and squeezed my arm slightly to encourage me.

"I'm fine, girls. Just not hungry," I shrugged.

"When was the last time you were hungry, Emma?" MM asked in her motherly tone.

"Does it matter?! What kind of question is that?!" I snapped.

"Sorry, sorry," MM retreated. "Ruby's right, though. We're just worried… You don't look like yourself lately…" she at least had the dignity to avert her gaze.

"I said I'm fine. Considering how much work I have, taking care of Bandit on top of it… Don't get me wrong, I love that dog! I'm happy for his company… it's just… I have a lot of work…" It was only partly a lie. I did have a lot of work. But it surely wasn't the reason of my foul mood.

"Okay, sweetie," MM smiled. "We don't want to pressure you. You should still eat something though.." MM shrugged. "And don't give me that look," she defended herself when I was glaring daggers at her.

"I will. I promise."

"Okay," she smiled satisfied with my answer.

"So how is it going with Regina? We barely saw you since you started dating," Ruby winked.

If I was pale before, I guess I was see-through now. I didn't tell them anything. It's not like I wouldn't want to… I just can't really talk about it. And I know it's best to keep things private. Especially when it comes to me. I wouldn't even mention Regina if they haven't seen her so many times. And now I really miss the times when I didn't have anyone to share my life with and therefore there were no questions.

"I don't want to talk about her…" I forced out while pushing away my plate. It's definitely settled I'm not gonna touch the food now.

"Em, what happened?" Ruby asked concerned.

"Please…" I pleaded. What does she want to hear? That I fell in love with someone who's probably not even real? Not from here? Like I could even tell them…

"Okay, sweetie…" MM exchanged looks with Ruby but said nothing else.

* * *

MM insisted on packing my untouched burger and fries for me to go and so I was carrying small bag in one hand and had the leash in the other. Bandit seemed to have way more energy than before we visited the hospital. I was happy for him. At least future was bright for someone.

Bandit seemed nervous when we reached the door from my flat. "What's up, buddy?" I asked him and wanted to unlock the door. Only then I found out the lock is damaged and door unlocked. Before I could take my gun out, the door swung open and I was facing a gun that was not mine. Bandit started to bark uncontrollably and I had to grab the leash tightly. "Make the fucking dog quiet or I'll shoot him right on the spot," the man snarled and shoved me inside.

"Bandit, be quiet, boy. It's okay. All is good," I tried to calm him down but he surely could sense how nervous I was. He didn't try to reach the guy anymore but he surely wasn't quiet.

"Shoot the fucking dog!" another man shouted aiming a gun at my head.

"No!" I screamed immediately and squatted to grab his head and tried to keep him quiet. "I'll put him in the bathroom. He will stop, I swear. Please don't hurt him." I still had my gun in the holster but two guns were currently aiming at me. I could take one of them down, not two. If I shot one guy, the other would shoot me. And Bandit. I couldn't risk his life.

"Hands above your head," one of them ordered.

"I can't let go of the leash…" I argued. If I dropped it, he would run towards them and there is no way he would survive a gunshot.

"Just drop the bag, one hand above your head and one gripping the damn dog!" he screamed.

"She's a cop. Just shoot them both," she other guy shouted holding a framed picture of my graduation.

"No. That would surely be worse in the end," the one closer to us replied. He then looked at me: "Don't you think I won't do it if you give me a reason, though."

I swallowed and started to make our way to the bathroom. Maybe if I just get Bandit away from them, he will stop barking.

"Shove the dog inside and close the door. Since you're a cop we will need to take some extra cautions with you."

I looked questionably at him. I couldn't read their faces as they had them covered. I sent Bandit in the bathroom telling him to be a good boy. To stop barking. That everything is good. I closed the door and faced them. They didn't lower the guns. They just came a bit closer but still too far from each other to be fast enough to shoot them both.

"Now..." the one that was further from me said in a sleek tone. "You will join the dog in the bathroom while we look around your flat and see what we like."

"Okay," I said and turned to leave.

"Halt! We're not that stupid, little girl. Did you really think we'd let you go inside with your phone and a gun?" one of them laughed and approached me. I started to shake when he reached me. Flashbacks of those not so nice foster dads invaded my mind. Especially of the last one. The thief reached behind me and took my gun from the holster. I couldn't see his face but I could feel how he was enjoying this. I didn't always see what my 'supposed to be parents' were about to do when they reached for me in the dark… but I could read the air, the energy… and I was always right. I knew what was coming. When he backed away I sighed in relief. I thought it's over. "Now strip," he ordered inches from me.

I looked at him. I surely didn't hear correctly, right? "What?" I forced out weakly.

"Why do you look so surprised? As we said, we're not stupid. Strip down now."

I couldn't breathe. Now I really got scared. He made his point by pressing the gun to my head. "Now or you're dead," he barked.

I started to take my tank top of with trembling hands. I shut my eyes, didn't want to see the world now. It was unfair to me once again. I started to feel the hands of my so called fathers in the dark, though. I had to open my eyes. I saw how his were roaming my body. When I stood only in my underwear I had to force back the tears.

"Good. Now the rest." His laugh was mean. It sent shivers down my spine and not the good kind.

"Why? I don't have anything. I came from the outside. I don't wear knifes in my underwear. Phone was in the pocket of my jeans. Please…" I pleaded.

"Shut up!" he shouted. "And do what you're told."

I was wondering whether it would be better if he just shot me or not. Bandit barked loudly when he heard the screaming and the other guy started to be really impatient. I took off my underwear fast and hoped I could just go inside to calm the raging dog.

When I stood there just the way god made me, I was shaking inside. "Such a pretty thing you are…" the one closer to me put his rough hand on my cheek. I could see his dilated pupils. "I think we could have some fun with you later. When we're done robbing you, that is. What do you think?" he turned to his 'friend'.

"Oh yes. A lot of fun actually. Look at that pretty face and perfect body. I wanna fuck her 'til she bleeds."

"You're in for quite adventure! I think my friend really likes you. And as I know him, I also hope you like it in the ass. For your sake," he winked and shoved me inside the bathroom where I collapsed on the floor. Bandit was near me in a second and I just grabbed him and cried into his fur. I pleaded for him to stay quiet. I didn't want them to hurt him. He didn't deserve this. I cried and cried and the only thing in mind now was Regina. That beautiful black haired woman with the most beautiful eyes and smile. The woman whom I mistreated. The woman I fell in love with. The woman I'm not gonna see again. The woman that could probably make all of this right with her magic. But that is gone because I treated her like shit. And I wanted her to know that at the end, I understood she was not evil. She was not the one who harmed me. She of all people that mistreated me was actually kind to me and cared about me. My last words, well, thoughts were: _I'm sorry, Regina._ I was shaking; Regina got replaced with memories of bad childhood. Memories that were torturing me, I was gripping the poor dog with such strength. It was getting hard to breathe; I couldn't calm my shaking body. Just somewhere far in my mind I repeated her name like a salvation. Maybe I just wanted to try how beautifully it sounds at the end of all things. _Regina._ It sounded like a promise of a better life. It sounded like things will be okay again. But I knew they wouldn't be. I knew this is it.

* * *

 **Regina**

"And this is why I don't interact with humans!" I fell onto the floor once more when I poofed us to the cabin in Norway. It was a wooden cabin with fire place and see through roof. I often visited, especially during Northern lights season. It was in the middle of nowhere surrounded by forests. I sat up and supported my back on the bed. My head was on my knees, eyes shut.

"I kinda want to disappear, Henry."

 _You did. You just teleported us to a different continent._

"That doesn't count. I just want to… I don't know. Die."

 _Don't you dare! Emma will come around, I know it._

"Please, don't…"

 _I know you're hurting, I can see that. But I am convinced she's the one. She was scared. Everything happened so fast. But it's not like she wouldn't care about you._

I couldn't listen to this. My heart ached incredibly, I was trembling. I left Henry and teleported myself somewhere in the middle of ocean. I placed a steady cliff there and I stood on it now. Just me and the sea. It was dark, the water deep and cold. Waves crushing onto the new obstacle. I could scream on top of my lungs and no one would hear a thing but I didn't have energy to do it. I was shooting small lightening into the water, creating storms. That usually calmed me down. It didn't help now, though. _This is why she left you. This is why she couldn't even bear to look at you anymore._

I stopped immediately and just sank into the water. I forbid my body to heal on its own accord and just let the waves to crush me against the rock repeatedly. This wasn't healthy but it was my coping mechanism. Pain helped. And since I am what I am I didn't really do it muggle way. My skull couldn't crush, it was a way it worked. Somehow it would bruise up, my bones would break but nothing too serious to kill me. The price of being immortal. Human body is so easy to destroy. I guess that's why there was this spell that no one could break. Not even me. I could stop my body from healing but if some serious injury happened, body wouldn't ask. It would just heal immediately.

Frankly, as far as I knew, I'm the only entity that can stop the healing process. When you have healing ability in other dimensions, it is inevitable. But then again, no other creatures outside of Earth were so self-destructive. Even though my abilities came back to my soul, I am still just a human. I have bad thoughts, I had heavy depression before my abilities came back. And sometimes it can come and crush me.

My lungs were full of water but I didn't care. I don't need to breathe under water. It is just not necessary for me. My body ached from being thrown onto the rock again and again. My pieces of clothes were soaked and torn apart. I was bleeding on several places. Sharks would be here soon but they can't hurt me. They are not able to. My skin would turn into steel. It's again one of those 'being immortal' perks. I should teleport myself back but I frankly had no energy. Well, I did have enough energy, I just didn't care. I didn't care at all.

When even my vision went black I felt being lifted up from the water and placed in the bed in an instant. I suppose I still had my angels to look after me. It was such a long time since I needed their help. Not that I needed it now. I just didn't care…

* * *

 _Regina, please wake up._ I heard weakly. I opened my eyes. I was in the cabin and Henry laid on the bed next to me. Looking at me pleadingly.

"What," I asked, my voice raspy.

 _Oh thank god, you're awake._

"Why wouldn't I be. And don't use that word. You're not human, you know better than that."

 _Why wouldn't you be?! Hmmm, let's see. Maybe because you slept 3 days straight? Maybe because you're bruised up as fuck, you have cuts all over your body, you had fever cuz you don't let yourself heal and when Selaphiel brought you back from who knows where, he looked so pained and worried? So excuse me for worrying too._

"And I just thought you're hungry…"

 _It's not funny. Please stop this. Please heal yourself. Please._

"This is my way of healing. I am however grateful you didn't mention 'god' again. I am not grateful about the other word, though. Since when are you vulgar?"

 _How could this be your way of healing? And I can say fuck as much as I want. When you're hurting like this it just so happens that I want to say it repeatedly._

"That's quite simple, really. I need this kind of pain to be bigger than the pain I'm feeling inside. I know nothing that bad happened, I know. But this just showed me I am stuck on a planet where I can't ever have any kind of relationship with anyone. Humans don't understand this, Henry. They are scared. Imagine you tell them there is someone who can make their world stop spinning…" I sighed.

 _Never say never._

"I'd appreciate if you stopped listening to Justin Bieber," I smiled. "Do you know what would happen if they found out? Do you have any idea? I've watched their movies, Henry. They always think they can rule the world. They think they can rule everything that's alive. Or dead for that matter. They just think they are so powerful. Once there's a threat, serious one, that is – they unite and try to take it down. But they can't take ME down. I am not some witch that could be controlled. I am not some magical creature that could be tamed. They always defeated any creature in their movies. They do believe they are stronger than anything and anyone. They think they rule the universe. Pathetic creatures."

 _That's why no one knows. We've been here for long enough and no one noticed. You didn't let anyone to see. And that won't change._

"I let Emma to see," I sighed again and multiplied the pain beneath my rib until I nearly cried out. Physical pain is better than what I'm feeling. Even though it got physical already. The pain in my chest was unbearable.

 _Emma won't say anything._

"Perhaps not."

 _She won't. And you need to heal yourself inside out. You got this. I know you do._

"Maybe I just don't want to," I said and placed my hands over my eyes. I had some open cuts and a lot of bruises but I just didn't care anymore…

* * *

 _It's been a week of this. Of you just looking outside with empty eyes. Of you not healing a thing. Regina, your bruises are exactly the same as when it happened. If not even worse…._

"I'm fine."

 _Are you? Great! Cuz 'fine' Regina would heal herself. Now. This cut on your arm doesn't look good. I don't like it. It surely looks worse than before. It's still bleeding time to time._

"Since when are you a doctor?!" I fumed.

 _I'm just worried about you…_

"I said I'm fine," I growled through my teeth and went out. The air was cold and I didn't know where I was going. Again, I didn't really care. I just didn't want to be beneath Henry's watch all the time. I started a snow storm just for fun. Releasing magic always helped. It's not like it would be suffocating, it just helped to vent. I stood for a moment and decided some wind and lightening couldn't hurt either. No one lives here.

The sky was purple, yellow, even red. Clouds dark and intimidating. I think a muggle would shit himself if he saw this kind of storm. You could tell it's a supernatural thing. It helped me to release the stress a bit. Then I realized again this is what caused everything but I just couldn't deny who I was. I couldn't turn it off and I didn't want to. It was addictive. The more you used it, the more you got comfortable and refused to do things the normal way. But otherwise there was no price to be paid. I could literally do anything.

There was only one price when it came to my abilities. If I decided to end this pain and forget about Emma… it was possible. Very possible. But who says I wouldn't fall in love with her again if I ever saw her? I would have to tear her from every fiber of my being. I'd forget about blonde locks, I'd forget the way she moaned, I'd forget color of her eyes. It would be like I never met her at all. And then if I did, I wouldn't know what happened. I wouldn't know the way she looked at me when she found out. I wouldn't know how she left me trembling with pain… I wouldn't know anything. I would be love struck all over again and it would destroy me all over again. That was the only price when it came to 'magic'.

I sat down on the snow, shiver run on my skin. I didn't know what to do. I felt helpless. The most powerful entity was helpless. _Oh, the irony._ I stopped the storm and just sat there in silence. I felt someone approaching. It could only be yeti here.

 _Please come home._ Came the gentle voice of Henry.

"How did you find me?" I asked still not facing him.

 _I'm a tiger, Regina. I'm supposed to be a hunter, a predator, remember? Tracking you wasn't that hard._

"Oh," I only managed.

 _Please come home with me, darling. It's cold out here._

"That might be my fault…"

 _It's Norway. Not really your fault._

"Since when are you a master in geography?" I smiled.

 _Bite me._

"Don't tempt me," I winked.

 _Frankly, I'd even let you bite me if it meant you'll go to the cabin now._

"Okay okay, I'm getting up…"

* * *

"I think I'll go check on the vampires. There are some riots between them. It will do me good to be in another dimension for a while," I told Henry the next morning.

 _Isn't it dangerous?_

"Not really," I shrugged.

 _You shouldn't teleport when you`re injured._

"These few cuts? Please… that's not real injury," I scoffed.

 _Yes it is. It's not safe and you know it. Especially to another dimension._

"I am aware, Henry. However I am fine."

 _Fine! Can you teleport me back to the beach house then?_

"Which one?" I faked I have no clue what he's talking about.

 _Regina…_

"Fine," I sighed.

 _How long will you be gone for?_

"I frankly don't know… maybe forever," I joked.

 _You're not being funny._

I just shrugged my shoulders and teleported him back where he wanted to be. I frankly didn't understand why he chose to be back there. He used to be happy whenever I went. I couldn't take him to another dimension but he usually just waited for me where I was. I cleaned the cabin with magic and took a deep breath. It wasn't so nice where vampires lived. Their King was summoning me for quite a while now but I was busy. _Well…. I wouldn't say busy._ _You were just full of Emma._

* * *

I was exhausted when I came back to the cabin. It was few hours later but I spent few days there. Time flies differently on each planet. And it was all about the slaughter of people that I prohibited but some newborns had different idea. The King was on my side. He knew the impact. People are born very slowly even there. " _It's six months before it's even born. Do your math!"_

We tried to argue with newborns with words first. That unfortunately led to nowhere. Then I said that on my planet people believed they could have intimate relationships with vampires. You should see their faces. I actually laughed. I knew it's impossible. It would basically be like being intimate with a pig in people's terms. People are on the bottom of the food chain there. They are coexisting up to some level but they surely would never fall in love with each other. That's not how it works.

After the arguing was done and newborns kicked out, I introduced the King to my new idea. Way more drastic but surely effective. " _We have to kill the newborns. The ones that create riot and stir the others."_ Let's say the King wasn't very happy about this. It's slow to breed people but it's surely more complicated to breed a vampire. And so we argued some more just with the King. In the hostile world of theirs.

At the end of our argument the King agreed with me. If this was about to continue, humans would start to march against vampires. And even if they didn't stand a chance it wouldn't be a world where you would like to live. They might start to kill themselves, which would mean a huge problem for vampires later on. It already happened few times. Some peasant wanted to piss off a vampire and so he shot the human before the vamp could drink from him. It didn't end well for mentioned peasant but it sent the message. Now they basically lived in peace. People let vampires to feed on them and vamps were protecting them in return. As said, their world was hostile. There were other creatures, some way worse than vampires. This agreement worked just fine for both parties. Until these stupid newborns thought they can just rip apart this long established system!

When all pros and cons were listed, the King finally agreed with my punishment. We needed to show others this is not the way people will be treated. We needed to set an example of what will happen if someone decided to go against us. The execution was set in the middle of the night. The King wanted to show them how powerful I am. Who they stood against to. It was also good for people because sun in the middle of the night sure as hell brought their attention.

We selected 8 newborns. They still thought they are stronger then their King. Stronger than me. Oh, how much I loved proving creatures wrong. We placed them in the middle of the field in front of the King's palace. A lot of vamps came to see what's going on. People were nowhere in sight. They didn't dare to come close to that place. Few could see from afar from their houses though. And they were watching.

It wasn't that hard to get the vamps to the place. Other vampires were stronger and then there was me. When everything was settled I brought the sun up. Seemed like mission impossible but as said – I can literally do anything. Exactly 8 rays of sunlight did the job well. I could sense even the King shifted a bit. One thing is to assume what someone can do; other thing is to witness it. The King then gave a speech about behavior to those that were present and he left the burned corpses to scare the others.

I excused myself after it was all done and teleported myself back. It was exhausting trip. I wasn't one for sweets but I made myself hot choco. The way Emma liked it. I found it soothing. My bruises were nearly healed as time flies differently there and healing is faster. Something about the air there. It was still visible I was deeply injured but the cuts weren't open anymore and bruises weren't dark purple, more like blue and yellow. I had to let my body heal when I was there. It was harder to keep my body from healing as that process is really different in their world and I was also focused on the problem at hand.

I was looking forward to get to bed. I finished my drink and made the bed. I missed Henry. I had to check on him in the morning. Had to see if he would like to come back to me. I hoped so. My loyal companion. Few days without him and I already missed his presence. I laid down and closed my eyes ready to drift off and then I heard it. _I'm sorry, Regina._ I immediately felt nauseous from the sudden fear that filled me whole. _Regina._ It repeated after a moment. I abruptly got up from the bed and tried to sort my thoughts. It was Emma. My sweet Emma. I still had the 'alarm' on her and now it was screaming. When I came to my senses I realized she's scared beyond anything and she was calling me. Me of all people. Shit. _Emma!_


End file.
